What Becomes
by Geezworld234
Summary: UCOS wasn't meant to have ended in that way. UCOS wasn't meant to end at all. What happens when the team witness a terrifying ordeal that results in UCOS being no more? How will they survive without the job they do best? How will they survive without each other? One thing's for sure Sandra, Jack, Brian and Gerry will never be the same again.
1. It Shouldn't Have Happend

**What Becomes**

****_After the amazing love and support for my first New Tricks Fanfiction I Don't Need You? I decided to write another. Please be patient as I am not sure where it is going yet and might not be able to update it regularly for a few weeks as I am sitting my A-Levels :/ I hope you enjoy it.  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish I did I do not own New Tricks or any of the characters.  
**_

UCOS wasn't meant to have ended in that way. UCOS wasn't meant to end at all, the famous team known to everyone in the Metropolitan Police made up of the best former officers; Jack Halford, Brian Lane, Gerry Standing and not forgetting their high-flying Guv'nor Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman was the most successful squad the Met had ever created. Many thought it would have lasted forever seen as the 'dinosaurs' showed no signs of slowing down. After all they did not intend on stopping what it was they did best. It never should have happened. None of it. Sandra should never have been the one who was asked to go to the morgue and identify Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland's body. Sandra shouldn't have been the one who had to break the news to his ex wife. Sandra shouldn't have even been there when the news was broken to his beloved children that their Dad wasn't going to see them again. That he was murdered in cold blood. Robert Strickland shouldn't have died in Sandra's arms. Robert Strickland's perfect team should have been at his funeral, not hiding in different parts of England under different aliases, fearing for their lives. They owed Strickland at least that, to pay him their last respects because without his impulsive, selfless, heroic, police intuition his team would have met a much darker fate than he did.

All four of them wanted to be at St Helen's Church, standing up and telling all those that knew and loved him most just how much they owed their entire existence to a man they once thought of as a bit of a tosser. All four of them wished it had been them who lost the battle instead of him.

Sandra didn't mind the fact that she was restricted to contact with her mother. It was the fact that she could never do the one thing she love more than anything ever again. The one thing that ensured she was keeping her father's memory alive.

Jack hated the fact he had to leave his Mary's resting place. Yes, he took her with him (he would never have left her alone) but he knew she wanted to rest where she and him were most happiest, at their marital home.

Brian strongly disliked the fact that he had forced Esther to leave her home, say goodbye to all her friends and family, the network of people who stopped her going barmy when Brian got obsessive. He hated how he was unable to see his only son, Mark and how their only contact with his was with witness protection officers actin go-between. What hurt more was how he could see what this was doing to Esther. He would have described it as 'killing' her but that would have been to disrespectful to Strickland.

Gerry couldn't bear the thought of a life without the eight women in his life that made it unbearable most of the time, these were his three ex wives, his four daughters and Sandra even though she could be an impossible cow at times he would always have a soft spot for her. Then there was his beautiful grandson; Gerry Junior, it sickened him how now there was no chance at all of buying him a pint on his eighteenth birthday. It sickened him even more that because of all this Emily was all made to give up the job she loved and was brilliant at and leave behind all her friend and only relative (even if it wasn't by blood). She too was transported to another location in the country and given a new name, saying goodbye to her old life.

What hurt the most for all four of the UCOS members was however, the fact that the death of a good, innocent father would be etched on their consciences and live on in their minds for as long as they lived.

_I hope it is okay, please let me know what you think and if you would like more I do love hearing from you. Thanks. :) Love Gee x_


	2. Rebecca Carson

Sandra stated back at the refection before her, the brunette woman looking back at her was barely recognisable, she had lost that beautiful twinkle in those blue eyes of her that were once complimented by the former Detective Superintendant's trademark blonde hair. The chocolate brown hair dye made sure that she looked washed out so that no one would recognise her as Sandra Pullman.

Suddenly a rather loud tap interrupted whatever thoughts she was having, sending her heart to leap into her mouth. What if it was someone at the door? Christ, Sandra Pullman had become a woman afraid of her own front door. Then she remembered she wasn't Sandra Pullman anymore and as far as she was concerned this wasn't her front door, it was just a safe house where she was lying low for the time being. She lingered behind the bathroom door for five minutes or so, just in case someone was at the door. Satisfied the tap was a one off she slowly headed for the narrow hallway. Her sigh of relief rang loud throughout the apartment as she realised it was just a large envelope lying on the doormat. Cautiously she picked it up and moved through to the dark sitting room. Even before she empted out she knew what it was. She opened the royal red booklet to the page with the photograph. Rebecca Carson's passport had arrived. She quickly scan read the passport. Rebecca May Carson, a British citizen born on the 15th of September 1961 in Sheffield. Gulping she knew that Sandra Pullman was virtually none existent and had been replaced by Rebecca Carson who worked as a PA in a finance corporation just outside Manchester. Knowing she better keep it safe she placed it in her draw by her bed, along with her new driving licence and various other documents belonging to Rebecca. Taking the blanket off the bed she glanced around the room, perhaps if she had convinced herself she wasn't stopping there she might have thought about decorating it, giving it that personal touch. Wrapping the beige blanket around her shoulders she went back into the sitting room. She lay on the sofa slightly on her left side for all of thirty seconds before jumping up yelping in pain as her ribs were still bruised from the weeks before. Finally getting comfy she closed her eyes.


	3. Flashback: Roger Scarby Visit

As she did images spun around her mind, she could see her and Brian visiting a potential suspect from not so long ago.

The grotesque house they were stood in front of screamed illicit wealth. The cleaner answered the door. "Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman, this is Brian Lane. Is my Scarby in, we did call" She said showing the cleaner her police badge.

"Yes, come in, you can wait in his office I have not cleaned there yet" the small mousy woman replied.

"Thank you" Brian replied following Sandra and the cleaner into the office which was the size of a small terrace house. The cleaning lady left the pair in the office while she got on with her duties, the pair of them had a feeling Roger Scarby wouldn't like it if she did otherwise. Sandra was sat on the leather couch at the back of the room while Brian walked around it paying attention to every little detail his brain could store.

"Blimey, you would think with all this money he could have at least bought things that go together this place just looks like an old junk shop to me" Sandra exclaimed.

"It's the excess of wealth, the super rich just constantly buy whatever is the most expensive regardless of if it matches with the rest of the decor just to prove they are well off" Brian explained.

"Oh" Sandra nodded "Is it true Roger Scarby got his wealth from using children to smuggle drugs across the border?" She asked as she had overheard bits of conversations Gerry, Jack and Brian had about Scarby.

"Oh, that was only one of the ways he did, he was regarded as the king of the drugs world, trafficking children and women to create his empire in the later 1980's and 1990's until he retired the Met arrested him 14 times in the space of five years but surprise, surprise nothing stuck" Brian informed his boss whilst withdrawing his glasses from his coat pocket and placing them on the end of his nose to inspect a Greek ornament.

"Nicked?" Sandra asked.

"Possibly" Brian said almost falling backwards and dropping the mini statue after hearing footsteps. Luckily he managed to place it back on the shelf, retrieve his specs which had almost slipped off the end of his nose and sit down just as the door opened.

A tall sinister man wearing a Armani suit (Sandra spotted the tags hanging out of the jacket, which had obviously been left there for effect a mile off) entered the office.

"Ah, Maud said we had guests" He took his seat behind his desk and sized the two guest up with the most fixating glare either of them had become subject to.

"Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, this is Brian Lane, UCOS. We want to know where you were on the 18th of July 1988"

The man being informally interview laughed one of those stereotypically evil laughs you see in films or on television. "Just off the top of my head no chance I can't remember last week why do you want to know"

"We are investigating the death of a young girl Tina Smith and we are trying to build a picture of who might have seen her last" Sandra answered.

"And what's that got to do with me" The man said gruffly.

"Well, Mr Scarby we have reason to believe that Tina Smith worked for you, albeit it not how shall I put this, without Inland Revenue knowing perhaps, but we are not interested in that" Brian jumped in.

Scarby's face fell, if Gerry had been here he would have told them that Roger Scarby wasn't a poker player. "Sorry I don't know who that is".

Knowing that with one of the most famous villains this side of the Theme to admit he kept illegal employment would be like getting blood out of a stone Sandra changed tactics, just to scare him that little bit she made a dangerous move.

"Okay, so tell me what you know about the child trafficking that took place near Southall in the late 1980s" Sandra challenged, Brian gave her a nervous glance knowing that this was a very bad move.

Also thinking it was a bad move Scarby's eyes darted across at Sandra. "I think you better leave Detective Superintendant". He got up and opened the door, covertly throwing them out of his office and out of his home.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Scarby, we may be in touch" she said leaving the room, as she did Scaby's stare was so forceful Sandra thought it was as if his eyeballs split in to so that he could give her the most hateful stare she would ever lock eyes on.

She would come across that very stare in the not to distance future and Scarby would make sure she would live to regret ever stepping foot inside his house.

Sandra woke up in a cold sweat. That dream, that memory she just re-lived in her mind was exactly as she experienced it. Panting she rushed to the bathroom, knowing she was going to be sick. No matter how many times she tried to sleep this memory was always going to come back to haunt her.

_Thank you for all the love and support so far, hopefully chapter four will be up soon, bare with as I'm still snowed under with exams :/_


	4. Daniel Collins

Brian Lane couldn't sleep, truth be told he hadn't been able to sleep since Sandra hinted to Roger Scarby UCOS knew about his illicit businesses. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Typical he had only just got used to where the tea bags were kept in his and Esther's old house and they had lived there 30 odd years. He searched for the blasted tea bags, now he was up there was no chance of getting even half an hours sleep. He might not be working with the Metropolitan Police anymore but that wasn't going to stop him trying to nail that bastard Scarby. It was the least he could do after what he and his mob did to poor Strickland. Knowing that Esther had not done a big shop this week he assumed that there were no tea bags in the Collin's house hold. That was another thing Brian was unsatisfied with, if for whatever reason Brian Lane was to change his identity he always wanted to go by the name Freddie Kingston or something unusually cool, Not Daniel Collins. He fancied a walk anyway; he needed to get aquatinted with the geography of Norwich anyway.

That was something he could not get his head around; it being 11:30 on a Friday night and the town was near enough dead if he had been in London the streets would have been busier than in the day. He walked past the off-licence without even looking at it. It was two years since the recovering alcoholic had touched a drop of alcohol and god how he would have loved a drink right now. Part of him loved the adventure of starting over, it was like and adventure but the other half of him, the obsessive OCD Brian Lane couldn't cope without the routine he had for nearly a decade. Doubling back he noticed the off-licence was still open. He stared in the window fixated with the bottles of booze and bargain prices and stepped inside, like a child in a sweet shop. A huge grin spread across his face as he walked across to the counter.

"What can I get you, sir" the man behind the counter asked.

"Two bottles of whisky and a bottle of vodka please" He sighed after he requested the alcohol, he knew he shouldn't but this time Esther wasn't going to leave him this like after all Georgia Collins knew no one else in this Norfolk town.

"That's 25 quid mate, it's buy two get one half price."

Brian handed the cash over the till and the man swapped him for the bottles.

"Cheers mate" Brian said heading out of the shop.

His first thoughts were to go home and neck half a bottle of whisky in one sitting but he knew Esther hadn't been sleeping since they were forced to change their identities so chances were she was sat in the kitchen with a glass of hot milk.

He crossed the road and walked about a quarter of a mile to the park. It was empty so he sat down and took out one of the bottles of whisky out of the blue plastic bag.

"Here's you Strickland! And Here's to that bastard who took your life getting caught!" He raised the bottle to the dark blue sky unscrewed the top and took a very long sip.


	5. Flashback: Back to the Office

Half the bottle later Brian was on the verge of passing out. He swayed too and throw and collapsed onto the park bench, dropping the whisky bottle into a thousand pieces.

He wasn't sure if he was still awake and hallucinating or if the drink had affected his dreams but he and Sandra were heading out of Scarby's house after their first encounter with him.

As he followed Sandra out of the mansion and into her car he turned around to notice Scarby was looking out of the bay window and with those solid eyes he was staring right back at him. The ever observant Brian Lane noticed that he was on the phone and he was not the world's best lip reader but he thought he could make out Scarby telling the person on the other end of the line to "Get them".

"That could have gone better" He told Sandra about 10 minutes into their journey back to the station.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, thank you Brian" Sandra snapped back annoyed at herself for putting her foot in it.

Her eyes were focused on the road in front and Brian's were focused on the view of the road from behind.

"You know that car has been behind us for the best part of 15 minutes" he piped up.

"Really Brian, well it is obviously going in the same direction as us" Sandra came back.

"No I think it's more than that, I think that bloke's following us"

"Brian just because we paid a former criminal a visit doesn't mean he is going to get his mini MAFIA on us" She reasoned.

"I'm not so sure"

Neither of them said anything all the way back to the Met. As Sandra indicated to show she was turning into the station car park the black saloon car did the exact same. Brian was right they had been followed.

"See I told ya!" exclaimed Brian.

"Christ, who is he"

The saloon car was not the only one that followed them into the car park two more estate cars followed. Two parked in front of Sandra and the other two next to her. She and Brian didn't even unclip their seatbelts. Looking across they could see the men in each of the cars were burley no-nonsense employees of Scarby.

"It's Scarby's lot Guv, I saw him on the phone as we left, I thought he said get em" Brian almost squealed with fear as he said this.

"Shit! Brian why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sandra masked her fear with anger.

"Well I did try Sandra, Jesus Christ what are we going to do!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down Brian, we are members of the Metropolitan Police and we are on Met property, let's just get out and act normal"

"Act normal? Are you mental!"

Sandra didn't answer she undid her seatbelt and got out the car to confront the four men. Brian stayed put Sandra had more balls that him. Sandra had more balls than all the men in the Met put together. She was better at these things anyway he just fell to pieces. Noticing that they had circled around her and once was going to for the hit, he unclipped his belt, threw open the car door with one mighty swing and jumped in front of his boss just in nick of time. Brian fell to the ground, knocked out for the count.

Three hours later Brian awoke from the wasted state he was in and wondered how the hell he had ended up on a park bench. He sighed to be honest he didn't care anymore, since he accompanied Sandra to interview Roger Scarby he didn't care about anything anymore.


	6. Peter Fletcher

_Thank you guys for still reading! I hope you are still enjoying it! :) Just a little word of advice; I hope this next chapter is okay as for some reason I found it a bit harder to write for Jack, I have no idea why! haha Enjoy! Love Gee. x_

Jack Halford sat on the lonely terrace, it was fair to say witness protection had bunged him in the nicest area. If he leant right over the balcony bar he could see Poole's water front. If this had been a holiday destination he would have been pleased with the accommodation choice, after all he met Mary by the sea (albeit it was a beach in Dorset but still) but it was another thing living here day after day. Years ago when he was still a Detective Chief Superintendant he and Mary talked about moving to the sea to see out their twilight years. But then that bastard Ricky Hanson ran her down. Another villain with a vendetta against the police. Just like Scarby. Jack went back inside to retrieve a glass and poured himself some of his favourite scotch.

Because there was no garden here he took and empty draw and lined the bottom of it with laced silk so that Mary would be comfy resting here. He brought her plaque marking where she lay and placed it on top of the urn where her ashes were kept. Even if they had a garden here Jack new Mary wouldn't have wanted to be buried here, maybe if they had the opportunity to retire to the sea.

He thought it odd that no one in witness protection thought about changing Mary's name. If he had become Peter Fletcher then surely Mary would have had to become something like Janet Fletcher. After all, if people here became friends with Peter surely they would ask him about his life before coming to Poole and ask him things like have you been married. What was he supposed to do? Deny that his beloved wife ever existed? There was more chance of pigs flying.

He took his glass and the book he was currently reading about Stalin's Russia out onto the terrace where he relaxed seeing in another lonely day.


	7. Flashback: First Warning

As he lay back in his chair he was transported back to the Met car park where he first encountered Roger Scarby in the flesh.

He and Gerry had just been talking to Strickland about the potential drugs and child trafficking leads they had stumbled across whilst investigating the death of 17 year old Tina Smith.

"Okay thanks Jack, I will ensure you get back up when approaching Scarby in the future we can't have our unsolved crime squad put at risk of one of Britain's most notorious criminals of the 1980's"

"Thank you, sir" Jack replied.

"Oh and might I remind you that this case must be dealt extremely delicately, I can't stress that enough" Strickland said half way out of the UCOS department.

"Jesus, did you hear that?" Gerry leapt about forty feet in the air as soon as he heard as woman's scream. "Was it me or did it sound like Sandra?" Concern grew in Gerry's voice.

Neither Jack, Gerry or Strickland said another word and un unison they all ran out of the station.

By the time they reached the car park all four cars were speeding down the road. Strickland and Jack tried their best to get the number plates but no such luck.

Gerry's face turned white when he saw Brian and Sandra lying motionless both on their backs covered in bruises.

"Sir" He yelled as he pulled out his phone and rang 999. He bent over Sandra, checking her pulse. "She's breathing, just"

Jack did the same with Brian and came the same conclusion he too was breathing even if it was slightly. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Brian's now not so 'lucky' coat. As he was wearing leather gloves he decided to slowly open it. He knew that sending it down to forensics would be a dead end but it was worth the try.

"Sir, I think you should see this" he said calling Strickland over.

"You interfere again and next time, there will be no next time" he read out loud "it's signed R.S" Strickland finished.

"Roger Scarby" Jack said reading his and Stickland's thoughts out loud.

Gerry emerged from around the corner, he had taken the call there for a bit of quiet and he didn't want Strickland and Jack to see how worried he was.

"Ambulance is on its way, what are we going to do about Scarby though?"

"Okay thank Gerry, I think we should concentrate on Brian and Sandra don't you there are far more important than that low life" Strickland said not even bothering to hide his fear.

"Good idea sir" Jack replied.

Staring at his empty scotch glass Jack wished he has properly warned Sandra about how dangerous Scarby was. After all he had worked on several cases in the past which all lead to Scarby and a very sinister end. He should have told her to send back up with her. He should have told her he would come with her. God dam it, he should have told her not to go at all. Alas it was too late for should haves.


	8. Michael NewMan

Gerry Standing folded. Despite spending the majority of his adult life in casinos Gerry wasn't the best poker player in the world. Sometimes he would win but most of the time he lost. The story of his life be began to think. He left the table and went to collect exchange the £20 in chips he had left for cash. Gerry knew how easy it was to become sucked into gambling; after all it had happened to him several times. He thought how easy it would be to fall back into that trap and rack up a stupid amount of debt again. But something stopped him doing that.

He walked out of the casino and propped himself up against the building and lit a cigarette. Blowing smoke out in almost neat circles he noticed the sign post for Dover, 5 miles away. He laughed to himself, thinking of how much the team would have taken the piss out of him if they knew he was so close to the country he had spent his entire life denying any connection to France. As far as he was concerned Gerry Standing was an East-End Jack the Lad.

That was Gerry Standing, father, ex husband, former Detective Sergeant, employee. Now he was Michael Newman and he was completely on his own. Gerry Standing had never really been lonely before, he had remained friends with all three of his ex wives, Alison, Carole and Jayne in fact he seemed closer to all three of them since divorcing them. He frequently saw his four daughters and his grandson. And was luckily enough to be close friends with his colleagues. Suddenly his look had run out and now he was on his own. He thought about getting a job at the bookies after all he needed the cash to fund his nicotine and gambling addicts but then again working at a bookies was more Gerry's territory not Michael's.

Taking another drag of his Marlboro cigarettes he thought about what Sandra, Jack and Brian might be up to. He wished he had done something protect his friends. But it was too late for that.


	9. Flashback: Hospital Visit

He, Jack and Strickland were sat in the waiting room of the nearest hospital. Seen as they weren't family the doctors refused to inform them on how Brian and Sandra were.

"Someone should tell Esther what's going on" Gerry said.

"I'll go and do that now" Jack said "I ought to go and tell Grace about Sandra too" he said solemnly.

"Do you really think the Guv will appreciate you telling her mother about all this" Gerry snapped.

"Probably not no, but I think Grace has a right to know that her daughter is in hospital" Jack concluded, leaving to inform Esther and Grace about what had happened.

"If only she had waited for me to get her some back up" Strickland muttered.

"You know Sandra, she wouldn't have done what she's told anyway"

"Yes, your quite right there Gerry"

"Someone should be doing something, out there, making sure those thugs and Scarby get what's coming to 'em" Gerry sighed letting his face fall into his hands.

"Scarby's on red alert the boys at the station will make sure he doesn't get away with it" Strickland explained, knowing that there was more chance of finding a needle in a haystack than catching Roger Scarby.

"Well good, just as long as Scarby doesn't get a whiff of this" Gerry said still with his face burred in his hands.

"Let's just get him, I knew he was bad news when me and Sandra went to visit him" came that familiar northern voice.

Gerry looked up, as did Strickland to see Brian in a sling, several paper stitches in on his face, which was also covered in bruises, making it had to recognise him.

"Brian, mate, how ya doing?" Gerry asked almost wincing at the state of him.

"I've been better, is someone going to give me a lift home, I don't think I am much help to you like this."

"Jack's ringing Esther for you now" Gerry smiled.

"Any news on Sandra" Strickland inquired.

"Not that they will tell me" Brian shook his head.

A split second later a nurse appeared and approached the men.

"Is there news" Gerry asked

"Miss Pullman is breathing on her own now, but she is still in a very fragile state" She answered.

"Can we see her" Gerry tried.

"You won't get much sense out of her at the moment I'm afraid but you can see her one at a time please"

All of them smiled with relief, Sandra was a fighter after all.

"Sir, can I see her please" Gerry asked

"Of course you can" Strickland replied trying not to sound too disheartened seen as he wanted to be the first one to see her.

"Thanks sir" he said following the nurse to Sandra's private room.

When he arrived his heart broke in two. He could have cried seeing Sandra in that state. Like Brian, her face was covered in cuts and bruises but as the nurse informed her she has two broken ribs on her left hand side and the rest were pretty internally bruised.

"Hey, Guv, it's Gerry" he never was good at greeting hospitalised friends and relatives.

"Gerry" Sandra croaked.

"It's okay you don't need to say anything, you didn't half worry us all you know"

"Sorry" she whispered.

"It's not your fault" he smiled.

Stubbing his cigarette out he thought about Sandra, he knew what she would be doing right now. Blaming herself for all this, she could be too hard on herself at times.

"Oh Sandra none of this is your fault" he uttered.


	10. Flashback: The Fatal End

Sandra hated sitting on her arse all day, even if it was a Saturday, normally she would have spent Saturday at her leisure going through the case notes on the latest unsolved crime her and her team were investigating with a fine toothcomb. She had loved her job as a police officer and now she had to be a PA to some finance manger who she couldn't give toss about. All because of some man who fancied himself as part of the English equivalent to the MAFIA. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on poor Strickland who had been shot 3 times in the chest by Scarby and then stabbed 16 times in the same place by one of his men, just to make sure. Every time Sandra closed her eyes she saw Strickland run into the underground bunker where She, Brian, Jack and Gerry where held hostage. She saw him fall onto her lap and he and the rest of the backup squad came running in to save the day, most of them falling victim to the same fate as Stickland.

She could still feel the tightness of course rope that was tied round her wrists, waist and ankles that dug into her flesh. The rope that was trapped in between her lips to refrain her from screaming for help was much more wiry, she could feel the corners of her mouth was slowly splitting the corners of her mouth but with all the beatings she had been subject to in the past few hours ensured that she couldn't feel anymore. She could barely hold her head up to turn to see her colleagues and check they were okay. There was no need really she knew exactly how they would be.

God, if only she hadn't have interviewed Scarby, If only she had waited to get back up from Strickland. And then she wouldn't have put everyone else in this mess. She couldn't even comfort Strickland when she died, he couldn't even give him a reassuring look to tell him he was going to pull through this.

He had come to save them and they could not return the favour. She hated herself for that. She hated how because of her two children were left without a father and that a mother was almost left without her son and her father. Because of her stupidity Scarby wasn't going to go down for trafficking children, using them to deal drugs and the various murders he had been involved with. He made sure he knew everything about the UCOS team. How they worked, where they lived, where they went and more importantly what their weaknesses were. Unfortunately they uncovered Gerry's; his family. That's what happened on that fatal day, why the UCOS team had been held hostage. Scarby had taken little Gerry and he made sure his grandpa and his friends knew about it.

He knew they would come running, and that what he wanted. He was going to destroy the Metropolitan's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad and its members. He had no intension of it being made difficult.

Sandra got up off the sofa. She had had enough of Saturday morning television. She had enough of the fact Strickland was gone and his murderer was out there larger than life probably running some other poor bugger's life.

No she decided she was going to do something about it. She was going help the Met catch him and put him behind bars once and for all. The only trouble was how she was going to do that discretely she couldn't afford to draw attention to herself. It was a shame Brian wasn't here, he would have had an idea of how to do that. It was a shame Gerry and Jack weren't there either they would have known what to do.


	11. Flashback: Missing

Gerry threw the take away container in the bin along with half of its contents. He wasn't hungry and he had remembered why he hated food that wasn't home cooked. Gerry sighed. He was thinking about his family for the umpteenth time since he was exiled from them. It was nothing he didn't deserve, after all he did put Gerry Junior's life in danger and because of that Strickland was killed. He had gone over that day so many times in his head it was like he was reliving it now.

He would never forget that moment when he had taken his grandson to the park as Paula needed to do some urgent shopping for a wedding she was attending and she refused to take her son with her as she knew she would never get anything done.

One minute he was happily watching his Grandson playing football with some of the older children there and then the next he turned his back for all of two seconds. All because some stupid woman asked him what the time was. He should have ignored her and made sure all his attention was on his grandson. But once again it was too late for should haves.

He would never forget how sick he felt when he saw little Gerry wasn't there. The pain the worry he went through especially when nobody in the crowed park claimed to have seen him.

He rang Paula instantly. That was the hardest thing, telling his daughter that her only son had disappeared. Surprisingly she was clam and didn't have a go at him It was amazing how families came together in times of crisis.

The police were very good; they got there straight away and shut down all the roads out of London. Unfortunately at the time it wasn't enough. Gerry went back to the station with officers as they wanted to interview him. He needed to tell them that this could be linked to the targeting he and the rest of UCOS had experienced by Scarby and his gang. He hadn't the heart to tell Paula that her son's disappearance may have been because of him.

"Gerry, there's a letter for you, it's come from upstairs, looks hand delivered" he remembered Brian telling him as he handed him the envelop. He opened it and his heart somersaulted before dropping down into his chest. It was a ransom note:

"_We have your Grandson. Tell who you want and he will be no more, come alone tonight 11:30pm to the address below." _

He read it out loud.

"You're not going alone" Brian said over Gerry's shoulder.

"Brian we have to do what he says, he has my grandson and he will be dammed if he takes him away from me" Gerry yelled.

Lighting his fifth cigarette of the evening Gerry but his thoughts to bed. For tonight at least. Because his stupidity Strickland had been killed. Because of his stupidity his grandson will grow up without his grandpa and probably will be traumatised for life.

It was no good. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing, Scarby needed to be locked up, he deserved that at least. What's more Gerry didn't care if his private investigation became public, he was going to his very best to help catch Scarby.


	12. Flashback: What Do We Do?

Brain stormed out of the kitchen after hurling abuse at Esther. He didn't mean it. He knew she knew he didn't mean it either. It was just a defensive comeback to her telling him for the umpteenth time that drinking wasn't going resurrect UCOS, their old life. It wasn't even going to bring back Strickland. Brian did know this but when he drank everything seemed better. As the cliché says drink makes you forget your troubles and for Brian Lane it did just that. Back when alcohol became his life the first time round Esther always told him that the drink wouldn't solve his problems and she told him this time too. This angered him immensely, Esther would never understand the feeling he got when he drank and drank and drank. That feeling of inertia that most people fear was what Brian craved, now more than ever, just to be a person who did not belong. Just a person who was. Nothing more.

Of course this wasn't the real Brian Lane; the real Brian thrived when around people when he belonged in places. Especially in UCOS where his friends and colleagues knew him best. Esther knew that. That's why she hadn't left him as she swore she would if he ever resorted back to the drink. She knew that would finish him and as much as it broke her heart to see Brian revert back to this old ways she loved him too much to let him go.

Slamming the kitchen door close he threw his body into the wall and broke down. He could see how he was slowly destroying Esther. Because of him she could not longer see their only son, Mark for his safety as much as her own. And now because he of his addiction he had broken off another piece of her heart. She shouldn't have to put up with this. He felt for her as she had to see him day in, day out. At least Gerry hadn't got the daily reminder of how Brain put his grandson in more danger.

He really thought that by telling Sandra and Jack about the ransom Gerry junior could be rescued. He should have listened to Gerry; it could have never been as simple as that. He closed his eyes and took himself back to that moment when Gerry received the ransom letter.

"Gerry, were the police, it's our job to stop this" Brian protested at Gerry's demand that he should not accompany him to meet Scarby.

"When has that ever stopped Scarby? He always gets away with it and quite frankly Brian, I want my Grandson back. Alive" Gerry shouted using his anger to mask his rage once more.

"I'm sorry Gerry" Was the only thing he could come back with. He desperately wanted to help his friend and was worried about Gerry going to meet Scarby, he had a feeling it couldn't end good. When someone who has such a big hatred for the police suddenly came face to face with one of its members it could not end happily. At least for Gerry anyway.

"Right I'm going to speak with Tina Smith's mother again, see if she can give us any more useful information" Gerry said putting on his coat.

"Gerry, Strickland's ordered us off the case, it's too dangerous" Came the voice of reason of Brian.

"I never said it was about the case. Evidence points to Tina working for Scarby so maybe her mum knows about him. How he operates."

"Gerry, is it worth raking up the past. It could upset Mrs Smith and not to mention worry you" Brian tried to reason.

"Brian, you know me, ever the sensitive Gerry Standing and besides I'm made of tougher stuff than that"

Knowing that there was no way on Gerry backing down Brian left it. After all he would have been the same if it was happening to him. He watched Gerry leave the office and then he rang Jack asking him to come back to the Station when he could as he was busy interviewing witnesses for the new case concerning a bank raid in 1997 and then if he could give him a lift to Sandra's assuring him he would explain when they got there.

Brian told Jack nothing in the car. He waited until they got to Sandra's flat. Partly because he did not know what to say, partly because he was still unsure about betraying Gerry's trust and partly because he did not want to worry Sandra who was scared herself.

When Sandra answered the door Brian and Jack could see that she was recovering. She was still bent over slightly due to the broken ribs but her cuts and bruises on her face were clearing up.

"Is everything okay" she asked registering the concern written across Brian's face.

"Umm, I'll tell you inside" Brian said inviting himself in.

"How are you Sandra?" Jack asked being the more compassionate man of the two.

"Okay, thanks Jack, I'm on the mend but I am so bored bloody bored being stuck here, can you believe the doctor signed me off for two weeks"

She invited them into the kitchen. "Coffee?" She offered.

"I'll make it" Jack suggested.

"Jack, I am not an invalid and besides the doctor said it was better if I kept busy, it's only coffee for Christ's sake"

"No, no, I insist" Jack persisted. Not in the mood for arguing Sandra reluctantly agreed.

"So, I take it this isn't a social visit, what's up?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Jack piped up.

"Gerry got a letter today. From Scarby, it's him who took Gerry junior and he's told Gerry to meet him tonight alone as if he tells someone little Gerry will be in a lot more danger" Brain said.

"He told you this?" Sandra aked, hearing Scarby's name instantly ringing alarm bells in her head.

"Er no, I read the ransom note, what are we going to do, Gerry's adamant we follow Scarby's demands"

"Christ" Sandra said and all other words failed her.

"Well maybe Gerry's right, maybe he should go alone" Jack voiced his opinion.

Running her fingers through her hair Sandra thought of what to say. "Scarby's on high alert the surveillance team will have him covered. Maybe it's worth informing Strickland."

"But what about Gerry, he will know I told ya" Brian worriedly called out.

"He knows Scarby's on high alert and he knows that his every move is being watched" Sandra reasoned.

"All true, but in my experience often people like Scarby are more likely to cooperate if you meet their demands. If we go in all guns blazing it can't end well." Jack sighed.

"Jack, when it comes to villains like Scarby it never ends well, we have the power to make sure it doesn't end in a tragedy" Brain argued.

Sandra sighed she could see both sides of the arguments the boys put across. "Brian, just do what you have to do. I'm going to put a word in with Strickland and keep an eye one Gerry, Jack he's already being watched there's nothing we can do they will intervene anyway"

Jack's face fell he knew this would jeopardise saving little Gerry.

"Jack, they know what they are doing it's going to be okay"

Stepping out of his thoughts he wished he had listened to Jack, he should have stayed well away. He couldn't fix that but he could try and repair his relationship with Esther, like she said he couldn't keep on living in the past. He might not have been a police officer any more but he could also do his best in trying to catch that bastard Scarby. It was the least he owed everyone.


	13. Flashback: Don't Mess With Roger Scaby

Jack firmly closed his book shut. He had had it with all this sitting around doing nothing. There wasn't even a decent golf course nearby. He began thinking about that night when Gerry went to confront Scarby. Why did he listen to Brian? Why did he go along with his plan? He knew right from the off it was a stupidly dangerous plan and because he didn't stick to his guns it ended in the tragic way it did. He began to replay that night in his head.

Jack drove Brian and Sandra to Gerry's house they arrived dead on half ten. They parked just around the corner so that they were out of Gerry's sight but he was just visible to them. He was good at tailing people but he never imagined that one of those would be Gerry Standing.

"Brian, can you pass me my bag please, I'm going to ring Strickland" Sandra said turning slightly around so that she was facing Brian who was sat in the backseat. She winced slightly as her rips were still giving her gyp.

"There you go" he said handing her the back leather handbag.

"Cheers" she unzipped it and took out her BlackBerry. As she scrolled through her contacts to get Strickland's number Jack turned the engine on. "He's off"

He waited for Gerry to head off in the distance before he followed.

"Hi, Sir, its Sandra, Gerry's just left now, yeah we are following him, he seems to be heading west, okay I will ring you when he gets there, okay bye"

"What Strickland's coming" Brain asked unenthusiastically at the thought of their rescue being ruined by him.

"He only wants to make sure we're okay" she reasoned "and besides he's sorting the backup out" she continued.

"What him, I wouldn't put him in charge of a piss up in a brewery" Jack said.

"He's doing his best he's actually alright, at times" Sandra trailed off weighing up Strickland's positives over the negatives drawing the conclusion that the positives often got overlooked.

Twenty minutes later and bang on 11 Gerry got out of his car and headed for what looked like a disused underground club on the edge of Soho.

"Looks dodgy" Brain said stating out the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock" came Jacks response.

"Okay, we will give Gerry ten minutes tops, I will inform Strickland of what's going on and then we will go in, yes?"

"You're the Guv'nor" Jack pointed out in a somewhat bitter fashion seen as his suggestions got overlooked.

Sandra made the call and true to her word exactly ten minutes later she ordered the boys out of the car. "Just remember go easy, yeah" she warned them. Jack didn't take to being told how to suck eggs but he choice to rise above it this time, after all he was here to help Gerry.

As the three of them ventured into the underground building they all picked up on how even the walls stanched of drains and sleaze. Jack wasn't too caught up about if the location was picturesque or not helping Gerry was his main priority. Leading the way, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear voices. It was Gerry and another man.

"Scarby!" Sandra exclaimed in a whisper.

"I promise, I'm alone Scarby now if you would tell me whatever it is you want form me this can be over a lot quicker. Please" came the sound of Gerry's voice.

"I think you're forgetting, we do things on my terms around 'ere"

Jack, Sandra and Brian heard nothing for a good few minutes but as Brian quietly pointed out it felt like a lifetime. "Shut it Brian" hissed Sandra as Jack nudged him to say he should remain quiet.

"What was that? I thought, you said you came 'ere alone" growled the voice Sandra had recognised as belonging to Scarby.

"I did" came Gerry's.

"I don't believe you, what do you thinks boys, do we believe him"

In unison Scarby's men all chanted "No boss".

Suddenly a gunshot rang loud through the tunnel they were stood in. Immediately a cry of pain was heard that sounded like it came from Gerry.

"Gerry!" Sandra cried instantly running toward the direction the cry came from.

Jack should have stopped her; he knew that they were relying on the fact they would come running after hearing Gerry in pain. He knew that by them going to see if he was okay they would but him and not to mention Gerry junior in a much more dangerous position. Gut feeling lost the battle as the immediate safety of his friend was much more important than what it could be. Sandra and Brain had obviously had the same impulsive thought.

To his relief Scarby had only shot Gerry in the leg, he stood over him like the cat that had got the cream.

"Well who have were here then? Oh look boys it's the ever loyal geriatrics and their moll" Scarby said in the most sinister tone ever imaginable.

None of them said anything for a good while.

"Where is Gerry's grandson? I am warning you armed police are on their way" Sandra bravely began.

"Are they darlin'? Are they really? Well when your mates get here they will be too late." He held a gun to her forehead and tow of his mean got Brian and Jack into a deadlock, whilst another threw Gerry onto a chair and began tying him up.

"Nah ya, see I don't a grass, so your friend here is going to pay, you wanna join him?" He said still holding the gun to her head. She remained silent this was not the first time she had had a gun pointed to her head.

"I didn't like where your little investigation was going you see, someone like me can't afford to have their reputation damaged ya see? That's why you got that warning and when you continued to stick your oar in, carrying on with your investigation that got me angry so I took his grandson and here you are again interfering" Scarby continued before taking in a deep breath of air. The room was silent for a while.

"And now you see, I don't know what I should do to warn you for a final time that you don't mess with Roger Scarby.

He nodded to his men who still had Jack and Brian in a headlock and they both were kicked to the ground right in front of Sandra.

The next thing Jack remembered was coming to find he too had been tied up. He should gone with his gut instinct.

Coming back to reality with a bump Jack decided enough was enough. He had been one of the Metropolitan's best serving police officer his conviction rates were second to none. If he couldn't track Scarby down and help put him away for good no one could.


	14. Flashback: The Final Plea?

Gerry trawled through the yellow pages in hope of finding a first class private detective that could not only provide results but was affordable too. He half laughed when he opend it up to the classifieds and saw the AAA Agency sat at the top of the page. He quickly disregarded this as there was no way he was hiring 'dodgy' Roger McHew . Unsatisfied with the results he decided to go online for a second opinion. There was no question about giving up at the first hurdle. Scarby was going to get away with this if he could help it.

About three pages onto his Google search Gerry's attention was drawn to one particular site run by a Daniel Collins who was dedicated to catching criminals from 1980's London and they should email him if they thought they could help. Thinking that this could be what he was looking for Gerry emailed Daniel Collins:

"_Dear Mr Collins,_

_I was very interested by your website as I myself am looking to alert the police's attention to a particular criminal who may have been involved in the licit drugs underworld of the 1980's London. _

_I would be grateful if you could email me back as soon as possible as I think this man is too dangerous to be on our streets. _

_Sincerely Michael Newman"_

He very nearly signed off Gerry Standing. He was already making a dangerous move contacting this Daniel Collins, for all he knew it could be an over the top ploy to get hold of the UCOS team once more, so there was no way he was going to sign it Gerry. Worried about the consequences of sending the email he hovered the cursor over the send button, weighing up the consequences as the thought back to that dreadful night.

He would never forget the horror of that night, when Brain, Sandra and Jack came running in potentially making the situation a whole lot worse.

He remembered the gunshot, the bullet that hurtled towards his shin. He remembered falling to the floor, Sandra running to him to provide him with some sort of comfort. He remembered the pain. Being thrown onto a plastic chair that was barely stable then before being tied up kicked in several pain provoking places just for good measure.

Out of the corner of his eye he remembered seeing Brian and Jack go down simultaneously, he could see a gun pointing to Sandra's head. He could hear her whimper when Brian and Jack yelled out in pain. He could hear Sandra's body being thrown into the solid metal door. He could just about see the gun move closer to her head so that it was slightly pressed against her temple. He made out another gloved hand take her by the throat the squeezed tight around it, turning her face bright red until it was almost blue.

"Stop it, enough's enough, do what you want to me but leave her alone. Leave the boys alone. Leave my grandson alone. I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt them" came the cry of desperation in Gerry's voice. For some reason Scarby's lot did not gag Gerry unlike Brain and Jack who had no chance of screaming for help.

"You really care about 'em don't ya?" Scarby said.

Gerry nodded looking a terrified Sandra in the eye; those beautiful blue eyes had lost their sparkle and instead began to bulge. Gerry thought they were going to pop out of her skull.

"Yes, yes I do, please Scarby I'm begging ya let them go" Gerry Standing was not going to let on how much he actually cared for Sandra and how much it was hurting him seeing her fighting for her life.

Scarby stepped forward, withdrawing the gun from Detective Superintendent Pullman's head before giving the man with his hand wrapped tightly around Sandra's neck a nod to signal that was enough.

Sandra stumbled back into the door, hitting her head violently against it as she attempted to gasp for a fresh breath of air. Gerry sighed with relief Sandra was still here. He looked at Scaby in hope that they would untie Jack and Brian who were still tied to the chair also.

Instead of freeing the men two men placed Sandra not that delicately into the same position as her boys. She too was bound and gagged. The same two men stood either side of Gerry whilst Scarby untied him.

"Your with us Granddad" Scarby whispered into his ear. Gerry lept up at the chance of seeing Little Gerry again but he got too ahead of himself, forgetting that his right leg was weaker that the other thanks to Scarby's trigger finger. He fell over his feet and Scarby laughed.

"Boy's help Granddad, he seems to have lost his footing"

"Yes boss" one said as he and another of his 'heavies' took Gerry by the shoulders and followed Scarby who was just about to leave the room, meaning that Sandra, Jack and Brian would be left still tied up.

Taking in a deep sigh, Gerry and pressed the send button reliving that fatal night once more was once more too much. It was worth a try contacting this Daniel Collins character, anything was worth putting that... there were no words in the English language that were suitable to describe Daniel Scarby. Now he played the waiting game, hoping that Daniel Collin's response would be worth that wait. 


	15. Flashback: Last Rescue Attempt?

Sandra Pullman hated doctor's surgeries. She hated waiting more than ten minutes for her appointment more which is why she had always refused to go. Unfortunately this time her appointment had over run by 40 minutes so far. More unfortunately she had no choice in the matter it was a routine check up just to make sure her multiple injuries were healing, not to mention the constant questions she had been asked to ensure she was not suffering post traumatic stress disorder.

Sandra looked around to see various patients loudly flicking through magazines, coughing, sneezing as well as listening to music very loudly, surely the whole point of earphones was to keep the music personal instead of sharing it with everybody. She drew inspiration from the man sat opposite; Sandra assumed he was a business man who was working through his emails on his Smartphone while he waited. Having no luck in finding a private detective to help her in her quest to get Roger Scarby arrested by using yellow pages she thought it was worth trying the internet. She fished her phone from out of her pocket and logged on to the internet. The first hit that she got intrigued her. It was a webpage run by a Daniel Collins who was dedicated to catching criminals from 1980's London and they should email him if they thought they could help. This sounded promising Sandra thought and seen as there was not a sign of being seen by the doctor just yet she thought she might as well compose an email to this Daniel Collins showing her interest into his investigation. She bit her top lip hesitating whether or not it was a good idea getting in touch with this Mr Collins after all it could be an elaborate hoax to get hold of her and the rest of UCOS. Weighing up the consequences Sandra began writing the email.

"_Dear Mr Collins,_

_I am replying to your advert on your website, asking people to get in touch about catching past criminals as I, myself am currently wanting to help the police catch a dangerous criminal who may have been involved in child trafficking during the 1980's in and around London. I f you have any information which may be of use or you feel you are able to help me in any way please don't hesitate to get in touch with me, via this address._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Rebecca Carson." _

As she pressed send, she thought about how she felt when Gerry was about to leave with Scarby, she wondered what Scarby was going to get him to do. She wondered whether he would be okay. She wondered what was going to happen to little Gerry. She didn't dare say it but she had never been this worried for Gerry before, she knew he had a tendency to let his heart overrule his head, and with Scarby having his Grandson he knew Gerry would just do that. All sorts of images ran through her head about the different possible situations Gerry might be about to face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stamped of feet coming towards them.

"STOP POLICE" an officer wearing a visor yelled with about 20 officers behind him.

Scarby grabbed Gerry by the collar to indicate this was still a hostage situation. The whole room froze; the standoff had well and truly begun. Sandra was eager to turn her head to face the boys in blue but her weak neck muscles restricted her. Out of the very corner of her eye she could she a figure head to toe in the superior police uniform heading towards them, it looked like something a Deputy Assistant Commissioner would wear. Strickland.

"Put my officer down, now Mr Scarby" Strickland said in a tone that came across with authority.

"Why, what are ya gunna do? Shoot me?" Scarby replied.

"If you let my officers and the boy go there will be no need for that" Strickland reasoned.

"What, so you can nick me" no chance mate. He pulled out his gun but this time he pointed it Strickland.

Sandra's reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by the receptionist. "Miss Carson, Dr Jones will see you now, he's in room four."

Sandra stopped dead in her seat partly because her memory felt so real again but also because she was still not used to been called Miss Carson and not Ms Pullman.

"Thank you" she said smiling to the receptionist and headed for room four.


	16. Flashback: The End is Nigh

Jack unlocked his front door and placed his golf clubs back into the cupboard. He had finally found a decent golf club within the area even though it was a good 20 mile run both ways it was worth it. Seen as he had forgotten to buy a newspaper today he thought he would check what was happening in the world online as he was beginning to get fed up of the 24 hour news channels, the same piece of information was given to you every 30 minutes or so. Besides he was only interested in the actual news and the sports news not the pointless celebrity gossip the majority of those channels focused their attention to.

Satisfied there was nothing to be concerned about regarding the goings on around the globe Jack drew his attention to the goings on surrounding him. He had sworn he was going to help bring justice to Roger Scarby. The question was how he was going to do it. There was no way he could have gone back to London and dealt with it there. Nah what he really needed was a man on the inside, someone who would be able to collect and collate the evidence on the sly. Someone who had nothing to do with UCOS. A private detective perhaps? It was worth looking after all it was a good place to start. During his time with the Metropolitan Police Jack Halford had encounted may private detectives over the years so he knew which ones were reliable and which ones were not. He stumbled across a website belonging to a Daniel Collins. It looked perfectly legit to him; it was worth dropping this Mr Collins an email surely? After all you never know unless you try. He decided to make it brief if after all if this was the answer to Jack's prayers there was no need to tell his full story in the first email, either this Daniel Collins would be interested or he wouldn't be;

"_Dear Mr Collins,_

_I am writing in regard to your advertisement on your website. I believe I have some information which may be of some use to you and I believe you may have some that could be of use to me. _

_Please feel free to email me back if you are interested._

_Peter Fletcher."_

Jack wasn't overly confident that this Daniel Collins would be the answer to getting Scarby off the streets but it was worth a go. Part of him was reluctant to go ahead and avenge Strickland's death for the safety of his friends, they were safe now and he didn't want to be the one who would jeopardise that. But at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that he had thrown away the opportunity to see him put behind bars.

He thought about how if Strickland and his reserved army had not burst in and spooked Scarby Strickland may still have been here today.

When the police came into the underground bunker Jack was unsure what was actually happen it all happened so fast and besides he was drowsy from the possible concussion he had after he was kicked in the head.

"I must ask you to Stop this Mr Scarby, my officers are trained to deal with situations like this so I must warn you to think before your doing anything rational" Strickland tried.

"Are you trying to say that if I shoot, I will end up dead too? No chance" Scarby scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose that is what I am trying to say, think very carefully Scarby"

"Your forgetting, you're not the only one with an army behind you, my lads would take you all out in a second" Scarby said overconfidently. He moved closer to Strickland who was right in front of Sandra and now Scarby was right in front of Jack.

Strickland no longer looked confident. Jack wasn't surprised he thought had it been him face to face with Roger Scarby he would have felt exactly the same.

Convinced that neither were going to budge one of the officer took aim for Scarby. He missed by a hairsbreadth which angered Scarby more than Jack could have ever imagined. Thats when it happened. Scarby shot Strickland in the chest.

Sandra let out a stifled sob that was restricted due to rope trapped in-between her lips as he fell into her lap.

Brian froze and Gerry bowed his head in respect. Jack just felt numb. He felt that he cause this. If only he had been able to persuade Brian, Sandra and Strickland not to come here. If only Strickland wasn't on standby.

Three more gunshots echoed loudly through the disused club. One by an officer that managed to take down one of Scarby's employees and the other two were received by Strickland in the same area of the first. As his was of responding to the bloodbath the police warned would happen if Scarby didn't cooperate. Scarby picked up a knife that lay by his feet and repetitively stabbed Stickland looking eye contact with Sandra the whole time.

Jack too focused on Sandra, he desperately wanted to reassure her as he saw the tears steam down her face. He treated her like the daughter he never had he had taken the unofficial role of being that father figure she missed out on when her father killed himself back when she was fourteen.

He closed his eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

Jack shut down the computer and said aloud "Now we wait Mary, I am doing the right thing aren't I? I do owe it to him, after all".


	17. Breakthrough?

Esther Lane walked past Brian's laptop that was sitting on the kitchen table when a notification flashed up telling him he had another new email. Esther almost regretted suggesting that Brian should get a hobby. Brian took that as get a job, get from under Esther's feet for a few hours each day and find something to take his mind off the drink. In a way Esther was glad Brian had taken her advice he was doing something he loved. Something he was good at. Something not so different to his old job. Private investigating, it was a way of him getting into contact with people who wanted the scumbags like Scarby locked up with the key thrown away. Perhaps it was a chance of getting back into touch with Sandra, Gerry and Jack. Perhaps it was a way of getting the old team back together to dig up the dirt of Scarby and give him what he deserved. But then again as Esther had pointed out to him, it was a long shot.

"You've got another response blimey these people are keen" Esther called out to Brian who was absorbed in some kind of history book.

"Really" he asked like an eager school child who had been told by his mum on Christmas morning that Father Christmas had visited and left presents under the tree. "That's the third today" he exclaimed.

"More fool them" Esther said reading the email Brian had open over his shoulder.

"Nonsense, I am good at this line of work and besides it might take us to Scarby"

"Brian" Esther moaned in that tone of voice that told Brian he was playing a dangerous game.

"Now look love, I know what I am doing and beside my name is Daniel now"

"When we are out in public yes your name is Daniel but you will always be Brian to me, well just make sure you do know what you are doing, I don't want you causing us to change our names again" she sighed.

"You never know who's listening, the house could be bugged for all we know" came the paranoid Brian's argument.

"Honestly Brian who would want to listen to this" she asked leaving her husband to read the email sent from a Peter Fletcher.

Brain sent the same reply to Peter Fletcher as he had to Michael Newman and Rebecca Carson:

"_Dear Mr Fletcher, _

_Thank you for the interest you have shown regarding my private investigation. Enclosed is a document with the names of criminals my clients are interested in catching if you could please include the ones you are interested in on the bottom and if you have any knowledge about any of them listed I would like to hear from you. _

_Daniel Collins" _

The two people who had also got in touch with him that day had also emailed back and they both seemed keen on alerting the police's attention to Roger Scarby. Brian thought this day could not get any better until the Mr Fletcher also messaged back saying that he too was hoping to bring Scarby to the police. Brain felt on top of the moon.

"Look love, it's happening, where gunna get him" he exclaimed kissing Esther on the cheek and took her waist in one hand and her hand in the other and spun her across the sitting room floor like they were auditioning for Strictly.

"There's still a long way to go yet" Esther reminded him.

"Yes but it's a start"

"Just be careful that is all I am saying" she said.

Brian nodded. He had had an idea. UCOS may have been over but perhaps Brian could start up a new organisation made up of him, this Peter Fletcher, Michael Newman and Rebecca Carson. It was after all a very similar set up to his previous employment. He kept his ideas from Esther for the future, he knew she would remind him that it would not be UCOS and that it was time for him to let go of his past. He sat down at his laptop and began to compose another email:

"_Dear all,_

_Following the interest in helping bring a certain criminal to justice I thought that it might be nice to meet up and form a little team pooling ideas on how to put him behind bars, after all four heads are better than one. _

_I understand that meeting up maybe somewhat of an issue as everyone probably lives all over the country but I am unable to drive so if you would like to spend a weekend in Norfolk you are most welcome._

_Cheers, Daniel"_

Sent. If they agreed, which they weren't forced to then he would tell Esther. Brian really hoped they were game. He so desperately wanted to get justice for Strickland.

He thought back to what happened. Strickland falling into Sandra, the police, Scarby's men falling to the floor as war broke out. And then there were no police officers left standing. The only people left standing were Scarby, Gerry and the man who still had hold of Gerry's collar. Brian remembered hearing a cry, as if it came from a child. It could have been that the concussion was effecting his brain. Then he remembered Little Gerry. Scarby and his man remembered this too.

"C'mon Dave, they won't be fighting back, we won" Scarby laughed as he made his way towards the exit of the building stepping over bodies of not only the police but his own men. Though it was only the police rivals that Roger Scarby Spat at making Brian feel sick that a man could have no respect for the police and no respect for the dead. He should have felt guilt but guilt was a word that did not belong in the vocabulary of Roger Scarby. Dave, his only accomplice left let go of Gerry's collar and threw him onto the ground. Brian tried to wriggle his hands and feet it hope of getting free to help Gerry, who had clumsily pulled himself up and was heading for the door that lead to the child's frightened cry.

Pulling the laptop lid shut Brain shook away this thoughts and said a silent prayer that Rebecca, Michael and Peter would reply with good news.

"I'm going to bed, night love" He said

"Okay, I will be up in a few minutes, just watching the end of this programme, see you in five" Esther replied.


	18. Unexpected Reunion?

Sandra stared at the screen before deciding what her answer to Daniel's suggestion was going to be. If truth be told she was frightened of going out. Yes she had been shopping and had taken various trips to the doctor's but that was about all she could take right now, a trip to Norfolk was completely out of the question.

And then she remembered the last thing Scarby said to them: "they won't be fighting back, we won" along with his evil laugh as he left the building. Scarby may have thought he had won and until now Sandra Pullman thought that she would never do the job she did best again. She didn't even feel up to it. Imagine that Sandra Pullman scared of going out, afraid of people. This was the woman who the Metropolitan Police's success story, everyone had heard of her and now she was too fearful to do that job again. It was understandable but to imagine that bastard still out there was enough to make her driven to catching him. Satisfied she was making the right decision she replied to Daniel's email:

"_Hey Daniel, _

_Thank you for your email and kind offer; I would like to take you up on it. Would this weekend be okay? If you could email me your address I would be most grateful._

_Thanks, Rebecca" _

Sent. No turning back now. This was it. She was going to get justice for Strickland one and for all. She poured herself a large white wine. "This is for you, Sir" she said raising her glass before taking a large sip.

Being the risk taker Gerry Standing was there was no doubt in his mind as to whether or not he was going to go to Norfolk on this investigation. That lowlife had traumatised his grandson.

He would never forget hobbling along to the side room of the disused club almost tripping over what Scarby would describe as the collateral damage on the way to rescue Gerry junior. The journey which was only a few metres away felt like miles to Gerry, if his legs would have taken it he would have ran all the way. He opened the heavy door with whatever strength he had left and found his Grandson trembling in the corner.

"Grandpa" The little boy cried with happiness and ran straight into his Grandfather's arms.

"Hello mate, am I glad to see you" He said holding back the tears and kissing little Gerry on the top of his head.

"This nasty man in the park asked me if I wanted to play football but I said no as mummy told me not to speak with strangers. I tried to run away from him but another big man picked me up and told me not to scream. Then they left me here" Gerry junior recalled, he too almost crying.

"Don't worry about that son, your safe now" He said moving closer in so that he could give his grandson the biggest hug in the world.

"Grandpa, have you hurt your leg?" The child asked noticing Gerry's limp.

"Just a little mate, but I'm alright, listen son wait here a second, ya Grandpa has just gotta go and help his friend. You'll be alright here. Promise" Gerry said not wanting his yound grandson to see all those poor souls who had been killed in cold blood and he didn't want him to see Sandra, Brian and Jack in the state they were either.

"Promise" He smiled sweetly as he pulled himself up onto the desk.

"That's my boy" Gerry said ruffling his hair before returning to the bunker.

When he returned Gerry noticed one of the officers was beginning to move.

"Whoa, take it east mate" Gerry said rushing to his side to help him. It was then that Gerry had the common sense to phone the police and ambulance services.

As Gerry helped the man to his feet, he sighed with relief as like him he had only been shot in the leg. As the exchanged thank yous Brian stumbled off the chair.

"I've done it" he said happy to himself as he had managed to get free spitting out the piece of rope that had welled his mouth shut. "My legs feel like jelly" he concluded as he went over to where Jack was sitting and began setting him free.

Gerry and the officer moved towards Sandra who had her eyes firmly shut as Strickland's' lifeless body was still lying across her lap which consequently had left her skirt covered in his blood.. They carefully placed him on the floor.

"God, bless you Sir" Gerry said, still shocked that his life had been snatched away by that sick creep.

They could hear the sirens outside.

"You go mate, I'll untie Sandra" Gerry said as Brian was still trying his best to untie Jack but he was all fingers and thumbs.

It took Gerry a quarter of the time it finally took Brian to free Jack. That's when Sandra did something very out of character; she jumped up and embraced Gerry tightly before sobbing a little for poor Strickland. Gerry felt honoured that she hugged him after all she was closer to Jack what with him being a mentor to her and almost like a father figure.

"Gerry, thank you, are you okay" she muttered as she burred her face in his jacket.

He held on to her tight, pulling her head in close as his fingers ran though that beautifully blonde hair of hers.

"I am now thought I was going too loose little Gerry and" he paused not knowing whether now was the right time to say it.

"and what she muttered" As Jack, Brian and the officer began to give their accosts to the new set of officer that had arrived.

"I thought I was going to lose you too" he admitted.

Sandra laughed slightly unsure if it was appropriate "Oh, Gerry, I don't go away that easily, you should know that by now."

He grinned at hearing this "In all seriousness, your alright aint ya Guv?"

"I guess, I got off lightly" she said solemnly, looking at the paramedics place the limp bodies on stretchers.

Jack and Brian walked over and the other officer was lead to the ambulance. "They need your statements" Jack said to Gerry and Sandra.

"Okay, one sec" Gerry said turning to one of the paramedics. "Listen my Grandson's through there, would you be okay to check him over, only I don't want him to see this" Gerry said.

"Yeah of course that's fine" the paramedic replied.

Gerry kept the reply to Daniel brief:

"_Hi Daniel, _

_That is great, is this weekend any good or is it too short notice?_

_Michael"_

Jack thought a weekend away would be good. He hadn't had a proper holiday in years, not since UCOS. Granted there was the time he went away for a bit after Hanson walked the trial almost 4 years ago but that was nothing like a holiday. This wasn't going to be a holiday as such, hopefully bringing Roger Scarby to his knees but he needed a breath of fresh air and meeting new people who clearly had the same interests as him would be a welcome break.

Speaking of friends, Jack cast his mind over to the last time he saw Jack, Brian and Sandra.

They all went in the same ambulance, all of them fussing that there was no need they were all fine. Though little Gerry rather enjoyed it, he saw it as an exciting adventure, something he had always wanted to do. None of them really said anything. They were all to shaken up. Maybe if they had known that it was the last time they would ever see each other they would have said something more than "God", "Poor Strickland" and "It's not fair". As they made their journey to the hospital to be checked over Jack sensed that all the grown-ups were blaming themselves for what had occurred. Lord knows Jack was doing the exact same thing. That's one of the reasons it was so important to meet up with Daniel Collins and begin this investigation.

Jack wrote back:

"_Daniel, _

_I would love to come, could do with a break. Is this weekend too soon?_

_Peter."_

Brian could not believe his luck when all three strangers replied back, all wanted to meet up this coming weekend. All three of them worried that it would be too short notice for Daniel but for Brian they could have come now.

He replied back saying that was fine and also said that if they wanted to they were more than welcome to stay here. He was so excited he went to tell Esther. He would need to sweeten her up if she was going to agree to this. Oops. He was going to have to really sweeten Esther up seeing as today was Thursday.

"Love, you know how you suggested that I got a hobby" he began,

"Yes" Esther said immediately knowing that he wanted something.

"And you know how I set up my own private detective agency"

"U-huh" she mumbled.

"And you know how I have had so many positive responses" Brian continued.

"Oh for God's sake Brian, what is it?" he could sense the frustration in his wife's voice.

"Well me and three others have decided to set up our own investigation into Scarby and we are all meeting up this weekend"

"Oh is that all" Esther said cutting him off and emerging from her book.

"No really, I said they could all stay here" He finally finished.

"Oh Brian, you could have checked with me first, there's not enough time for me to get this house spotless" Esther moaned.

"It's alright, I can help"

"No you will not, that will slow me down even more, just get yourself off to the library or something and let me get on" Esther said shooing her husband out of the house.

"Thanks love he said" leaving the house. 


	19. Setting Off

Brain woke up early on that Saturday morning excited at the break in his current routine and the chance of finally getting his revenge on Scarby.

If truth be told he go up too early as his guests weren't arriving until midday and for the next six hours, as Esther said he couldn't continue pacing up and down for all of those hours as he would wear a hole in the carpet.

Jack too woke up early feeling guilty about leaving Mary alone in a strange place for the weekend he got changed and took his overnight bag into the living room where Mary rested. "Now listen, love I'm only going away for the night, I will be back tomorrow evening and yes I will behave, If this takes us one step closer to nailing the bastard" Jack took a certain comfort in taking to Mary, especially since he had been placed on the whiteness protection watch list.

Jack wasn't excited as such about his weekend break, if truth be told he was looking forward to getting it out the way. He was looking forward to not constantly looking over his shoulder in case Scarby had caught up with him. Was looking forward to not picking up a newspaper and not cautiously flicking through it in case he stumbled across an article saying that Scarby had got to Brian, Sandra or Gerry. Who knows, maybe if this was possible he could go back to being Jack Halford once more and leave Peter Fletcher behind.

He left just before seven, according to his sat nav it would take four and a half hours to get to Norwich but experiences with the sat nav in past had taught him to leave an extra hour, just in case.

Gerry got up at his own leisurely pace. It was going to take him about four hours too but Gerry wasn't the most punctual person on the planet. He would leave just after half seven. As much as he wanted today to happen he wasn't going to go in too eager, after all he didn't want these people to brand him as obsessive, like he had done with Brian when he first met him.

Sandra hadn't slept all night, bar a ten minutes here, 15 minutes there. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself but she was scared, scared about meeting new people. What if it was a trap? Sandra had convinced herself that going ahead with Daniel Collin's plan would be a good thing for her to do, for Strickland's sake, for her fellow officers and for little Gerry.

The once super confident Sandra Pullman was now a shadow of her former self. The only people she had really spoken to since changing her identity to Rebecca Carson were the doctors, the checkout workers at Tesco she had even had to quit her job after the first two weeks as she was too scared to go out. So how on God's Earth was she expected to travel all the way to Norfolk from Manchester when she hadn't even gone out her front door in the past three days? Not to mention how was she supposed to interact with people she had never met? What was she supposed to say to them? Yes they all wanted to get revenge on Scarby but that was it. She wished Gerry, Jack or even Brian had discovered the advertisement and they too were going but face it there was more chance of pigs flying.

Sandra pulled herself together and seen as she was up she thought she might as well set off now. Even though it was half past six it was going to take her about four and a quarter hours, if she felt up to it when she arrived she could always stop for a coffee and besides she thought about picking up a nice bottle of merlot or two as a thank you to Daniel for having her over. She hoped he drank. Everyone likes a nice glass of Merlot she thought, well except Brain obviously but he wasn't going to be there.

She loaded up her red Alfa Romeo Spider with the many bags she had over packed. The new car was the only thing Sandra liked about changing her identity. When it came to cars Sandra was like a man. She loved them, especially when it came to sports cars. Besides the bottles of wines she treated herself to at the end of the week the only other treat she allowed herself was a new car at least every two years.

The clock rolled past eleven o'clock when Esther looked out of the sitting room window and noticed the red sports car pulled up onto their drive and a brunette woman stepped out. Esther strained to see her face but she was too late as she lifted the hatchback up to retrieve her bags, covering her face.

"Blimey, that Rebecca's just as keen as you are" Esther called out to Brian remembering the names of the guests that were coming to stay with them.

"Would you go and let her in love, I'm just printing off this information about Scarby" Brian said.

"What did your last slave die of" Esther asked cheekily but knowing her place she went to answer the front door.


	20. Friends Reunited

Esther took a double take when she saw the woman who was at the door; she could have sworn it was Sandra.

Sandra's jaw dropped several feet when she was greeted by Esther Lane rather than Daniel Collins who she was expecting.

"Esther"

"Sandra"

The woman both said in unison with the exact same tone of shock and surprise in their voices.

Esther was happy to see a friendly face but at the same time she partly blamed Sandra for what happened considering that she was in charge of the investigation that took more than a tragic turn, which was the reason for Brian demise.

She had just help Brian get back off the booze and back on track. So seeing Sandra made Esther worry about how Brian would react.

"Um how did you find us" Esther asked keeping Sandra on the doorstep.

"I didn't, this is going to sound rather embarrassing actually but I had got in touch with a person called Daniel Collins who has set up and investigation to bring Roger Scarby to justice" as she said his name her voice dropped in can onlookers were prying.

Esther couldn't resist laughing at that.

"Daniel Collin's is Brian" she giggled, causing Sandra to do the same. "He thought he could bring you know who to justice too and I think the main reason he set up the website was that he knew you lot would feel the same and hoped you would get in touch"

Sandra smiled with relief as Esther dropped the frosty front she had first put on as Esther realised that this was probably as good thing for Brian.

"I was hoping that would happen too, as soon as I saw the website I hoped it would lead me to Scarby, to UCOS"

"Well you're not going to get that stood on the doorstep, come in, make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Sandra said as Esther took her multiple bags from her.

"Brain, you have a visitor, Sandra can I get you a cup of tea, coffee" Esther asked.

"Umm coffee please"

"Go through make yourself comfortable and I will get you that coffee" Esther said ever the perfect host. "Brian are you coming" she yelled up the stairs.

"Yes just a second love" he called back.

Sandra sat in the middle of the sofa. She felt so relieved having Esther open the door to her and not some stranger who she would have try and conjure up the art of conversation once again. As she looked around the house she smiled. Esther (with help from Brian's obsessive attention to detail and elephant memory) had pretty much reconstructed their old living room, every ornament, every picture was exactly where it had been when they lived in London. On the surface it was almost as if not much had really changed, yes their names had but to Sandra it looked as if they had maintained their previous lives.

When Esther emerged from the kitchen Brian was still not down.

"Thank you" Sandra said as Esther passed her the light blue mug. "Listen Esther, I hope it is not going to be a problem, me staying here and joining in the investigation and more importantly I am truly sorry to you for all this" Sandra said fighting back the tears as the guilt forced itself upon her.

"Oh, Sandra, It's not just fault, you thought you were doing the right thing there is only that dreadful man Scarby to blame" Esther began giving her a reassuring smile "and besides, I am quite thankful to you coming I beginning to struggle coping with Brian here day in day out"

Sandra sighed, satisfied that Esther did not blame her for another of Brian's problems.

"Thank you" she said realising she had brought with her two bottles of Merolt "listen I got these, do you want them only with Brian"

"Thank you" Esther said almost snatching them out of her hand. Judging by Esther's reaction Sandra realised Brian had been drinking again.

"Oh Esther I am sorry" she said.

"It's okay he's on the mend... again" she sighed and went to put the bottles in the kitchen in a place not visible to Brian.

Brian came running down the stair realising that Rebecca Carson must have been sat waiting for him for a good 15 minutes. As he walked down the last step and ventured into the living room her saw the back of the woman's head. "Ah Rebecca, welcome to my humble abode" He said hospitality moving closer so that he could see his guests face.

Sandra put her coffee on the table and stood up moving closer to towards her host.

"Mr Collins I assume" she joked and then laughed at her friend's reaction to her presence.

"Oh Sandra, it's you" Brian said running up to his former boss to give her a hug. "My plans worked, your here" he cried with joy.

"Yes indeed it has Brian, I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you" she said embracing him

"Sandra, can I ask you something"

"Just one thing, Brian"

"What have you done to your hair?"

She laughed as she did not think that he would notice the difference. "Oh this, I dyed it, I fancied a change, new life, new name, new hair colour" She said almost solemnly.

"Did witness protection suggest you do it" he asked carefully.

She didn't answer but simply nodded.

"Brian I'm just popping to the shops, do you need anything?" Esther called out.

"No thanks love" her husband replied.

"Sandra, can I get you anything" the always polite Esther asked.

"No, I'm okay, Esther, thank you"

"Okay then, I will be back soon"

"Bye love"

"See you Esther" came the replies.

For another 15 minutes Brian and Sandra chatted away catching up both relieved each other was okay and for the first time in weeks Sandra felt safe.

The door bell rang two minutes to twelve. "Back in a minute" Brain said.

"I'll just take my cup through to the kitchen" Sandra said not wanting to look like a spare part when the next guest arrived.

Brain almost ran to the door when the bell rang. He almost cried with happiness when he opened the door to be greeted by Gerry Standing.

"Bloody 'ell" came the reaction of the foul mouthed cockney who was indeed wearing a cheap suit.

"Gerry, mate, fancy seeing you here, come in, let me take your bag"

"Who would have thought it ay, you were Daniel Collins all along" Gerry laughed.

"Go through, I'll take the bags upstairs" Brian said collecting Sandra's which had been left in the hallway.

Gerry couldn't believe it, if someone had told him that Daniel Collins was in fact Brain Land he would have laughed at you, all the way to the funny farm but if truth be told his wish had become true.

He walked through into the living room and peered through the hatch which connected the living room and open dining room to the kitchen. He could see a brunette woman who appeared to be washing up. It wasn't Esther the hair wasn't dark enough and besides the cut was wrong. Gerry always noticed things, when it came to women. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

"And you must be Rebecca" he said moving into the kitchen to introduce himself as he did, he couldn't help but check out her body.

The woman moved her shoulders up and down in quick motions as if she was laughing.

Sandra could not believe it, first Brian and now Gerry, she could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Im..."

She cut him off as he tried to introduce himself.

"Gerry Standing" she said turning round and giggling uncontrollably like a school girl.

"Bimely, Guv, it's you" he said as an animated grin spread quickly across his mouth. His heart skipped a beat, he never thought he was going to see Sandra again, he wasn't going to tell her now but he had thought about her quite a lot since they had been a part. She would probably laugh at him or tell him to grow up. Or worse do both. Another part of his wish was coming true.

"You alright, stranger" she holding her arms out for a welcome hug.

"Yeah I'm not too bad how about yourself, and what's happened to your hair I preferred you blonde"

"Same" she admitted "that's the second dinosaur to mention my hair, is it really that bad" she asked struggling to keep a straight face.

Just as Brian came back downstairs there was a knock at the door.

"Twenty quid says it's Jack" Gerry whispered to Sandra.

"You're on, there is no chance all three of us would have seen Brian's website" she told him.

"Jack" exclaimed Brian more happily than either Sandra or Gerry had ever heard him before.

"Hand it over" Gerry laughed.

Sandra did the same "my purse is upstairs" she said annoyed she had lost £20 but Jack being here more than made up for it.

Jack followed Brian into the room where Sandra and Gerry were congregated wearing a smile that could have given the one Gerry displayed when he set eyes on Sandra some completion.

"Look who's here" he beamed as Jack walked through.

"Jack" Sandra said, going over to give him a hug too.

"Jack, mate nice to see ya" Gerry said shaking his hand.

"Crikey, this is a turn up for the books" Jack said happy to see his friends once more instead of the three stranger's he was expecting to spend the weekend with.

"Can I get you all a drink" Brian asked.

"Actually Brian, could I unpack first" Jack asked.

"Ah. We have a bit of a problem there; you see two of you are going to have to share a room" he looked at Sandra as he said this suggesting that she should choose who to share the room with.

Sandra looked at the floor, knowing that the decision would be up to her seen as she was the only female. She knew which one of the men she would rather share a room with but didn't say anything.

Gerry looked straight at Sandra and smiled "You don't snore do ya Guv" he joked in that way he always did to try and hide the attraction between them.

"Piss off, Gerry" she said following Brian upstairs.

"Jack you can take this room" Brian said giving Jack his bag back which he had moved from the hall to the landing.

"Thanks Brian" he said going into the room to unpack.

"And Gerry and Sandra, you're in here" Brian smiled handing over their bags.

"Cheers mate" Gerry grinned happy at the thought of sharing a room with the Guv.

"Brain, honestly, I don't mind having the sofa" Sandra tried to reason half embarrassed about spending the night with Gerry 'last man' Standing.

"Nonsense, you will do your back in on that old thing and besides Esther would never allow a guest to sleep on something as un comfy as that, god know she would forbid it" Brian said.

"Thanks Brian" Sandra said sarcastically. Before going in to the room Gerry was in.

Brain went down stairs to make them all a nice cup of tea as his guests got acquainted with their rooms.

When Sandra entered the room Gerry had almost unpacked, well he had removed the items out of his back and placed them on the side of the bed he had claimed.

"Oi, I always sleep on the left hand side" Sandra said throwing his neatly folded belongings onto the other side of the bed.

He could have argued with her but he wasn't going to do that not only because he was knackered from the four and a half hours drive but also because he hadn't seen her in ages and he wasn't going to argue with her straight away.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a twist I will take the other side of the bed, unless you would prefer me to have the floor" he said.

"Trust you to always bring it back to underwear" she said in that tone of voice Gerry, being the typical man that he was could never quite tell is she was being serious or not.

After about 10 minutes of behaving like an old married couple and a pair of school kids all at the same time they went downstairs to join Jack and Brian.

Brian hand collected information about Scarby and placed it on a board just like they would if they were conducting an investigation at UCOS. He handed them their cups of tea and rubbing his hands together eagerly he said "let's get to work".


	21. Getting to Work

"Roger Scarby, last seen leaving 'Faith' a disused club on the edge of Soho on the night of the 17th of July" Brain began as if he debriefing the team about a new case allocated to UCOS by Strickland back when things were as they should have been.

"As you all know it is the duty of Witness Protection to inform us whether or not Roger Scarby is a threat to us, i.e. if his whereabouts is unknown to the police and as you all know that is the case" he continued.

Sandra swallowed her mouthful of tea hard at the reminder that Roger Scarby was out there, somewhere.

"And seen as the police are looking as if they need help locating Scarby I think we are the right men, and woman for the job" he finished.

"That's all well and good Brian but your forgetting we are no longer with the met so we don't have access to files which could help us build a picture of where Scarby is likely to be lying low" Jack found the flaw in Brain's so called master plan.

"Yeah and there is also the small problem of none of us living in London any more" Gerry found the other flaw in the plan.

"True Gerry and there is nothing we can do about that unfortunately but I have already dealt with the problem you raised Jack" he said happily and went to the dining table to fetch the stacks of paper he had printed off before Sandra had arrived.

"Here" he said handing out the pieces of paper "all the information regarding Roger Scarby that we might need" he finished.

Sandra looked at the documented notes rather suspiciously "Where did you get these Brian, you haven't hacked into the Met's database have you" she asked knowing that her boys in UCOS where not afraid of bending the rules and sometimes casually ignoring police procedure.

"No, no that was my first point of call but they had disabled my login then I remembered or rather Esther reminded me that the Met have a national database online that anyone can access in hope of getting help or information on particular criminals that are a danger to the public and Scarby was one of them" Brain reassured her.

"Okay, I believe you but thousands wouldn't" she said recasting her eyes back to the case notes she had been handed.

"I thought that site was just an urban myth" Gerry confessed.

"No it has helped the Metropolitan Police catch over 40 criminals in the past year alone"

"Blimey" Jack said unaware the site even existed.

"Okay, I suggest that we start with Scarby's family, does he have any and is there a change he could be with them" Sandra began assuming the role of being in charge. In all fairness it suited her better and the boys agreed that in life there were two types of people followers and leaders, there was no doubt about the fact the Sandra Pullman was one of life's leaders and the men knew this very well indeed.

"Oh and we should also look beyond London, Britain even is there any possibilities he could have gotten across the border unseen, unnoticed? Gerry you and Jack dig into his family life and Brain and I will follow up the other trail" Sandra continued now in her element doing what it was she did best.

"Why do we get the less interesting task" Gerry whined.

"Because Gerry, I told you so, the sooner you get on to it the sooner it is done" she told him in that way a teacher or a parent tells an unruly child to get on with what they are been told to do. Sandra could imagine Gerry being that child when he was growing up.

About an hour into their gruelling tasks Esther popped her head round the door to remind Brian she was back from the supermarket.

"I was just wondering, I don't suppose your guests had any lunch and wondered if they fancied a late lunch early..." she broke off noticing that the entire UCOS team were sat in her living room "my, my you must all be tuned into the same station" she commented on heir uncanny arrivals. "So can I get you anything to eat at all I can't imagine Brian has offered you anything to eat."

"I was just about to do it no Esther love" came the white lie.

"If you say so dear" she replied knowing her husband was being selective about the truth.

"I would love something to eat if that's okay you Esther" Sandra said jumping in before Mr and Mrs Lane began an argument.

"Of course it's alright dear, Gerry, Jack, can I get you anything at all?"

"That would be lovely Esther thank you" Jack said.

"Yes please" Gerry simply replied.

During their late lunch, early dinner the team continued discussing the possibility of Scarby's whereabouts with Esther occasionally chipping in with suggestions so she did not feel left out. Brian was quick to dismiss his wife's input at first but when he could not think of a better idea himself he was quick off the mark to refashion what she had said to create the illusion it was his original idea. This naturally began to cause conflict at the dining table but Sandra soon put a stop to it by suggesting that they adjourn back to the private investigation tomorrow when everyone was fresher as they all appeared to be rather tired.

"What a splendid idea" Esther quickly said as she was rather embarrassed about their bickering in public. Everyone else found it rather amusing but far it that they would tell Brian or Esther this.

"That's all well and good but time is of the essence and with Jack, Sandra and Gerry going home tomorrow we don't have enough time" Brain said anxiously as Esther was gradually ruining his mental plan of how things were going to run.

"Well that's alright you are all more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to get this investigation thing sorted" she said compromising with her husband as it was the final of one of those talent shows tonight and she wanted to watch it in peace. Besides she rather enjoyed having company that wasn't Brian and since they had moved that company was few and far between.

"Esther look I really don't want to put you out" Sandra more than said flattered by the generous offer.

"Nonsense it's no trouble and besides you would be doing me a favour by keeping Brian off my back all day every day" Esther confessed.

"Well that's sorted then, cheers Esther" Gerry grinned clinking his wine glass with her before going round the other guests individually to do the same. Those bottles of Merlot came in useful after all both Sandra and Esther thought to themselves.

For the rest of the evening all five of them watched the talent show predicting who was going to the win. The twenty pounds that Sandra lost to Gerry in their little wager regarding if it would be Jack who arrived had been returned to its rightful owner. The whole group really enjoyed an evening that was nothing partially special they only really watched the talent show to be polite but it was the rest they needed. Good company and no mention of Roger Scarby or what had happened. That could wait until tomorrow.

At around eleven that night they were all shattered.

"I hope you don't mind I think I am going to turn in for the evening" Jack said.

"Good idea mate I'm cream crackerd" Gerry replied.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go up too, otherwise you will have to peel me off this sofa tomorrow morning" Sandra admitted halfway through a yawn.

"Yes, I think I will turn in too, Brian if you're staying up don't forget to turn the heating up, we don't want our guests freezing to death during the night do we, goodnight"

"Goodnight Esther" Gerry, Jack and Sandra chimed before following their hostess up the stairs.

"Night all" Brian called.

"Night Brian" they all called back.

As soon as Jack's head hit the pillow he was out like a light, he was so tired he even forgot to wish Mary goodnight.

In the other guest room it was a different story. When Gerry had returned from the bathroom after getting changed (it was a good job he brought pyjamas he thought knowing Sandra would not have been impressed otherwise) he found her putting various items such as pillows, cushions for the chairs in the room, clothes both hers and his as well as slippers in the middle of the bed.

"Sandra what are you doing" Gerry asked rather puzzled.

"I making a boundary Gerald if you and me are sleeping together, I mean sharing a bed I want no funny business, you understand" she said. Gerry couldn't help but laugh at her slip up.

"Freudian slip?" He joked.

Sandra was not amused by this. "Gerry, I am being serious" she scowled.

"Honestly Guv you didn't need to stuff a load of stuff in-between us, wouldn't my word have been good enough"

"Quite frankly no I know you too well Gerry Standing"

"Well you have my word Sandra but do we really need this silly wall" he wasn't sure if he was pushing his luck here.

"Fine then the wall goes down" she said reluctantly dismembering it as she spoke. Gerry grinned. "This still means no funny business because I am waning you Gerry you try something funny in the middle of the night it will be the last thing you ever do, understood" she warned him rather sternly.

"Understood" he assured her.

Once they both got into bed they established that neither of them could sleep.

"So Guv where 'bouts are you living now" he asked her.

"Manchester" Sandra relied rather dully.

"Why'd ya say it like that? I thought you would have loved it, nice big city all those shops, fancy restaurants nice bars"

"It's okay I guess but it's not London" she admitted "how about you, where's home for you now?"

Gerry hesitated before answering, knowing what her ration would be. "Err Dover" he said rather quietly.

Sandra burst into a roar of laughter.

"I knew you would do that" he said showing in his tone of voice he was not only embarrassed but a bit angry at her ration.

"Oh Gerry that is priceless to say you have spent your whole life running away from your French roots and now they are staring you in the face, ironic isn't it" she could not control her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah very funny now if you don't mind I would actually like to get to sleep so goodnight" he said as if he was in a strop and turned onto to his side so that he wasn't facing Sandra.

"Ooh" she said mockingly aware she had pissed him off. "Goodnight Gerry" she said also turned onto her side so that there were back to back and continued to giggle.

"Dover, that is priceless"

"Oh shut up" He said contemplating throwing a pillow at his former boss but he could not be bothered to move.


	22. Fatal Flaw?

This was the first morning in a long time when Sandra had woken up in a strange bed with a guy sleeping next to her. For a second she forgot herself but when Gerry rolled over to face her she remembered. He opened his eyes and he too forgot himself for a second. He put it down to lack of sleep. Sandra giggled slightly as she recalled Gerry's confession about where he lived.

"Don't you dare mention Dover, never again not to even Brian or Jack you took the piss quite enough last night" he snapped.

"Not a morning person are we" she smiled, stretching and pulling herself up so that she was sitting with her head against the headboard.

"Not when **Someone **took all the covers last night and left me cold last night, so cold that I could not sleep" Gerry moaned.

"There no wonder you have three failed marriages under your belt if this is what you are like to wake up to and besides, I didn't hog the covers, I was going to blame you for that."

Gerry got up and got showered. Sandra still being tried rolled over so that she was in the middle of the bed and dozed off again. When Gerry got back he decided she looked too peaceful to wake so he left her and went downstairs.

He was welcomed downstairs by the smell of pastries baking. Esther did like her guests to be spoiled. Jack and Brain were sat at the dining table reading the papers.

"Mornin'" Gerry called out.

"Good morning" everyone else called out rather cheerfully.

"What's up with you, Gerry you look like death" Brian blurted out noticing Gerry's very pale complexion.

"Oh Gerry did you not sleep well" Asked a concerned Esther as she emerged from the kitchen and placed the basket of croissants on the table.

"Nah I slept fine, thank you Esther, I was just a bit cold seen as Sandra stole the covers" he said scratching the top of his head.

"Is she still asleep" Jack asked as he spread blackcurrant jam onto his croissant.

"Yeah she was awake and when I got back from my shower madam had taken up the whole of the bed and was asleep again"

"I don't think she's handed the whole change thing very well" Esther said in confidence to the boys.

"I got that impression" Jack admitted.

"She seems alright now though doing what she's best at" Gerry said polishing off his pastry.

"True" Brain admitted.

At that same moment Sandra came downstairs and joined them in the dining room.

"Good morning" she said taking the empty seat at the table.

"Did you sleep alright Sandra, dear"

"Like a log, thank you Esther" she said poured herself a glass of orange juice and smiled at Gerry.

He scowled back from opposite the table.

"So what's the plan for today Guv?" Brian asked.

"Well I don't think we are going to get much done here, we need to get back to London tail him"

"Gerry, you know that's not possible it's not safe for us to go back to London, and besides if we don't even know that's where he is, like Sandra said yesterday there is a good chance Scarby isn't even in the country" Brian said.

"Umm he's still in London and lying low"

"How the hell do you know that" Sandra asked him.

"Err I may have phoned one of my informants and he told me that Roger Scarby is lying low around the Finsbury Park area but police are reluctant to make an arrest as he has changed his appearance slightly"

Sandra's face turned red. "Are you out of your tiny mind, you have not only jeopardised your own safety but all of ours as well" she roared as she was still fearful of those who destroyed her old life.

"Listen Guv they don't know that I've met up with you lot and besides you want Scarby off the streets as much as I do, this could be our only way of bringing the bastard down."

Sandra buried her face in her hands "I can't believe I am hearing this, there is no change this will work he will recognise us at the drop of the hat have you forgotten what happened to Strickland"

"No of course not that is why I think we should do this"

"Gerry Sandra is right there's no chance we would get away with this he would know it's us" Jack said siding with Sandra. Brian nodded.

"Yes but he doesn't know me" Esther piped up.

"Love you must be joking, this man is dangerous"

"Yes I am well aware of that thank you Brian but like Gerry says this might be the only chance of putting him away, you owe that to Strickland don't you, surely it is worth the risk"

She had a point but then so did Brian Scarby was dangerous and the team weren't going to let Esther become his next victim.

"I'm not budging"

"Esther are you sure, Brian's right it's going to be very dangerous game"

"I know that, I want to help, look at you all sat here like a bunch of nervous wrecks, you don't deserve this, Strickland didn't deserve it. Little Gerry didn't deserve that so let's do it why should it always be the good people in life who are treated unfairly" Esther gave a heartfelt speech.

"Here, here" Brain said.

"I could not have put it better myself" Jack said.

"Okay then Esther and I will go down to London..."

"Hang on a minute Guv, you can't go" Gerry said cutting her off.

"Why not, Gerry, this is my fault so I should be the one who if needs be has to suffer" this hurt Gerry and it upset Brain and Jack too. "But don't worry you're going to have to come seen as it is your informant" she finished.

This made Gerry feel better at least when the shit hit the fan he could be there for her.

"Brian and Jack are you two okay staying here and digging up more information on Scarby and reporting back to us"

"Yes of course" Brian said more than happy to stay at home and focus on his level of expertise.

"Absolutely" Jack said also happy to be staying on the side lines his action man days were well and truly over.

"That settled then, we shall book the hotel now then god we are doing the right thing aren't we"

"Time will tell!" Jack said.


	23. London Calling

The next morning Gerry, Sandra and Esther made their way down to London, they took Ether's car seen as it was bigger than Gerry's beloved and untrusty Stag and Sandra's Spider put together. On the way they diverted themselves into Norwich as Sandra reminded Esther that she and Gerry had only really brought enough things to last them the one night as that was all they were originally stopping for. Once Sandra had bought a new wardrobe and enough essentials (Gerry bought essentials too but no way as much as Sandra) to last her however many days they would be staying in London they continued with their journey.

No one mentioned Scarby or the plan they would be undertaking whilst in London. Both Gerry and Sandra wondered if Esther knew enough about Scarby to make this expedition plausible but they both concluded that she was bound to know every minute detail of Roger Scarby seen as she was married to Brian. In fact, Gerry thought that she probably knew about the villain than either him or Sandra.

Instead they passed the time with chit chat and Sandra and Gerry both fell asleep at various stages in the journey and by the end they were both spark out.

Esther pulled up onto the hotel car park. It wasn't a very expensive hotel but it wasn't a really cheap one either, it belonged to the one of the corporations that had affordable hotels across the country.

"Here we are" she said unfastening her seat belt.

Both Gerry and Sandra stirred and quickly leapt to their feet and out of the car.

They had booked two rooms one with one double bed and one with two, It was a bit more expensive than if they had just gone for two rooms with one bed in but after the fiasco at the Lane's Sandra and Gerry agreed that they were not sharing a bed again. They unpacked and Esther went through the room occupied by Sandra and Gerry for the debrief.

Esther was excited about this as truth be told she envied Brian and his line of work, she had always fancied doing it herself and now here she was yes she had done to odd thing for UCOS before but this time she was actually on the front line and although that scared her slightly she was also looking forward to it. She sat on the empty bed and listened to Sandra which could be more than be said for Gerry he was desperately trying to flick through the channels for a glimpse into how the Chelsea vs. Spurs match was going.

"Gerry, do you mind" Sandra yelled grabbing the remote out of his reach and throwing it on the floor. "You do know why we are here" she continued.

Uh-oh Bird in Charge Mode Gerry thought to himself aware that he was to be on his best behaviour.

"Right Gerry, this informant of yours, does he know the rough whereabouts of Scarby"

"Er yeah Vic.."

"I don't want to know his name or anything about him just can he give us answer"

"Yeah I think so guv will go and check" he said taking his mobile and making the call in the bathroom.

"What would you like me to do" Esther asked.

"Well ideally Gerry's informant will provide us with the where abouts of Scarby which will be in par with the digging Brian and Jack are making back in Norflok that way we have some solid information or preferably evidence on Scarby's whereabouts and what he has been up to, not only in the past few months but exactly what when on in the eighties surrounding the child trafficking and the drugs rings. What I need you to do Esther is follow him once with have obtained his information, just tail him for a bit and maybe even stall him, if it's safe enough whilst Gerry contacts the police" Sandra said stopping for breath.

"Got it" Esther smiled.

"Esther, you are still sure you want to do this, I understand if you want to back out"

"Sandra it's fine I am rather looking forward to it actually and besides you have no one else to do it"

Sandra was really not looking forward to it but she knew better than to put Esther off completely. "True she agreed just make sure you be careful" Sandra warned her.

"It's okay I understand" she smiled as Gerry returned for the bathroom.

"Scarby was last seen this morning arriving at Charring Cross station he was said to be with a young girl who looked no more than 16 looks like he was checking into a hotel a bit nicer than this" Gerry regurgitated what his informant had told him.

"Great" Sandra said smiling that they had a lead "I will just ring Jack and Brain and see what they have achieved whilst we have been gone" she finished.

"Thanks Jack dare I ask how you found that out, I thought as much" Sandra said hanging up.

"Roger Scarby and a young female have indeed checked into the A Guoman Hotel and have rooms book for the rest of the week" Sandra said "So I suggest we get some lunch and then make our way to Charring Cross this evening".


	24. Esther, You're On

Seven O'clock arrived and with Gerry's informant reporting back to say that the girl was no longer with Scarby and that he would be dining in the hotel for half past eight and told the hostess that he was going to enjoy the evening in the lobby watching the snooker tournament that the hotel was promoting.

"Right Esther, your on do you want me to quickly recap what it is your going to do" Sandra asked.

"I think I have got it I go to the hotel have a few drinks at the bar listening to Scarby make idle chit chat with the staff, then I text you fifteen minutes later when Gerry's informant arrives who also makes conversation with him get to know him and tries to break him. If he pushes him too hard that's when I go up introduce myself and claim to rescue Scarby from the informant. He will then text Gerry who by then should have alerted the police and Brain and Jack should have got in touch with more evidence" she said remembering everything Sandra had told her "Is that everything"

"Perfect" Sandra smiled and then looked outside to see the taxi she had ordered to take Esther to the A Guoman had arrived.

"Taxi's here, good look, stay calm and remember ring me or Gerry if anything happens" Sandra said biting her finger nails as she watched Esther make her way for the door.

"Don't worry I will" she reassured her and left the room.

This was it everything now rested squarely on Esther's shoulders. She didn't look nervous but boy she felt it. Her heart had never beaten so fast she figured that the rush of adrenaline and the nerves counted for that. _Play it cool Esther, play it cool_ she told herself as she stepped into the taxi.

Back in the hotel room Gerry was lying on the bed and Sandra was pacing the entire length of the room.

"You do think she'll be alright" Sandra asked.

"Sandra she's had to put up with Brian for the last 40 odd years of course she will be alright" Gerry said trying to make heart of the situation in order to stop his former Guv'nor worrying. "Esther will be alright, she has her head screwed on the right way round" he finished.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said. As she did her nervous pacing turned into a nervous leap as he phone rang.

"Christ, what's happened" she asked jumping to conclusions.

"Shh, Sandra she won't have even got out of the taxi yet, just relax" he said moving over to her and taking the phone to answer it. He had never seen her like this and it hurt him a little knowing he could not control her emotions and fears.

"Hey Jack you alright mate, your joking? Thanks very much that's great, yes you can tell Brian Esther is fine, okay take care" he hung up and returned Sandra's phone to its owner.

"Well, what's going on"

"The Met have just raided a warehouse not two miles from the nightclub 'Faith' and they found almost 5 million quid's worth of cocaine that was smuggled in to the country" Gerry began. The very thought of that nightclub made Sandra heave. She waited for Gerry to continue.

"And that's not all 15 children from the ages of 7 to 18 were found sleeping in the warehouse all thought to be Eastern European" Gerry finished.

"You're kidding, can they link this to Scarby" Sandra's speech quickened as she got ahead of herself.

"Not yet but Brian thinks that he has found an invoice for items of a considerable amount of money for the said warehouse that was online. Now this could be a trap or it could be an error on their behalf so he's emailed it across to the boys in blue to verify it".

"Scarby may be aware the police are on to him, we better warn Esther" Sandra said in full blown panic mode.


	25. Panic Stations

Esther Lane stepped out of the taxi and was greeted at the front of the hotel by the very kind, welcoming door man. Esther wasn't over dressed she wore a light blue full length skirt and a white blouse which was perfectly teamed up with the slightly darker blue clutch bag she was holding. As she headed for the bar she scanned to room for a man fitting Roger Scarby's description. There he was larger than life and as cold looking as she imagined. She sat down and the bar and ordered a glass of red wine, unlike Sandra who's favourite tipple when out was a dry white wine Esther preferred a sweeter red. She could hear Scarby talking to one of the hostesses and pricked up her ears.

He told the attractive nurse that he was here on business, but that business was top secret. She wanted to give the girl who was laughing and too impressed by Scarby a piece of her mind but she knew that was out of the question. It was all going so well. The plan was working a treat.

"Do you want to pay for the wine now madam or do you want to set up a tab" the bartender asked her.

"I will set up a tab please" she said that way she would not need to open her bag until Gerry's informant arrived.

"Shit, shit, shit" Sandra cursed as Esther failed to answer her phone for the fourth time.

"Sandra, calm down for all we know the plan could be working" he moved closer to him and offered her a hug.

She pulled away sharply "what if she's not, we knew how dangerous Scarby was and yet we still brought her here, Christ Gerry I hope she is okay" Sandra looked tearful.

"It will be okay, I promise you know what Esther said she came here on her own accord"

"I know but I can't help but worry" she said wondering if it was too late for that hug.

Esther was getting good at this detective stuff but as she was getting carried away she began to worry about the amount of times Scarby's phone rang, not to mention the tone of voice he used every time he answered. If it happened again she would ring Sandra, besides Gerry's informant would be here any minute.

"Okay Dave, cheer's mate, yeah no problem it's nothing we can't handle, I'll be in touch see ya"

"Trouble in paradise Mr Scarby, sir" asked the hostess.

"Nothing I can't handle darlin'"

"Esther did not like this one bit. She twisted the clasp on her bag to unopen it, time to get Sandra involved. As she did a man dressed in a dart suit breezed into the lobby, he looked towards Esther. Gerry's informant she thought. Now it was really time to get Sandra involved.

She turned her head slightly to get a clearer view of what was going on. Scarby rose from his seat, it looked as if he was about to leave. Gerry's informant went over to introduce himself.

"Mr Scarby, I presume what a pleasure it is sir"

"I am flattered er what was your name"

"Vic"

"I am flattered Vic but I am a rather busy man and I am afraid I am in a hurry"

"Just humour me for two minutes, I am a fan of your work" this was music to Scarby's ears and proof that he wasn't a copper as only lowlifes like himself new about Scarby's 'works'. Or so he thought.

Unsure of whether or not the next part Esther had in the plan as going to work she had to think on her feet it could be up to her to stop Scarby leaving the hotel.

Sandra had just about given up on Esther's safety when she received a text.

"Gerry it's Esther, she says your informant's arrived and she's sorry for not answering the calls, we best be quick she thinks Scarby is about to do a runner".

"I'll get onto the Met now, we better flag that guest's taxi" he said noticing a cab waiting outside.

"We just better pray we are in time".


	26. Sandra and Gerry to the Rescue?

Sandra and Gerry burst out of the hotel room and flew across the corridor. Gerry stopped when he got to the lift.

"C'mon Gerry it's going to be quicker if we take the stairs" she said almost pulling his arm out of the socket to hurry him along.

Gerry lagged behind Sandra a little even though she was wearing heels he was struggling to keep up.

They raced down three flights of stairs not even thinking whether or not the taxi was still there after all Esther's life may depend on this.

Miraculously to taxi was booked for two elderly people who were taking their time to reach the hotel's taxi rank. Sandra almost knocked then over as she sped past them and violently opened the can door.

"Hey, that's our taxi" the old man shouted.

"I am very sorry but this is an emergency" as apologised worried that there was no sign of Gerry.

Red in the face and struggling for breath Gerry appeared and he to nearly knocked the old couple off their feet.

"I am really sorry" that was more than Sandra had said.

"Gerry, there's no time get in" she yelled he voice breaking slightly at the fear of being a bit too late.

He gave a huge sigh of relief once sat down. He was getting far too old for this.

"Where the hell where you"

"I'm not as young as I used to be a know"

"I am well aware of that" she joked before switching the conversation back to the serious matter at hand "Did you say the police are on their way"

"Yeah they said they are sending back up round to the hotel as we speak"

Sandra's stomach flipped over, remembering the last time back up was sent anywhere.

"At least that should buy us some time but the last thing we want or need is Scarby getting spooked" she replied.

True to his word Scarby gave Vic, Gerry's informant exactly two minutes of his time. Unfortunately with Scarby been a professional in keeping the truth at bay Vic didn't really get anywhere.


	27. Stalling Scarby

Esther gulped down the last drop of wine, told herself to calm down and got up from her seat, telling the bar tender she hadn't forgotten about the tab she set up. As she walked over Scarby who was trying to shake off Vic she noticed a police van pull up to the side of the building. She knew that she had to do everything she could to divert his attention outside. Casually she strolled up to the two of them.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help notice that this man appears to be bothering you" she said as she locked eyes on the man that had forced her to swap her life a slight rage began to manifest inside her as she thought about it but knowing that it would give her away she somehow managed to shake it off.

He eyed her up before turning to Gerry's informant.

"Yes he is" Scarby answered.

"I thought as much Mr?"

"Scarby"

"Mr Scarby, how nice to meet you, I think it is time I rescued you from this man" Esther was going to give him her name, her real name but she knew better. She knew even better not to give him her new name. But after all he might already know who she was, she thought.

"Why thank you" she smiled sickening Esther as they both moved towards the bar.

"Er see you around" Vic said watching them move away.

"Can I get you a drink" she asked him, casually looking to her side to see another police car had arrived.

"It should be me buying you one for saving me from that boring man"

"Why thank you, I won't say no to a glass of red wine please" for a change she could actually enjoy drinking alcohol, she never really had it at home because of Brian's problems and when she did she always felt guilty. "Well he did seem to be rather interested in you" Esther said hoping she could smuggle some information from him.

"He claimed to b interested in my line of work"

"Oh did he, well what is your line of work" Esther tried.

"Oh all sorts really, nothing to exciting, I am sure there are much more interesting things we could be talking about" he moved in closer repulsing Esther.

_Oh hurry up and get him. _She prayed to herself.

At long last the taxi arrived at its destination. Gerry and Sandra remained seated knowing that the police had not gone in yet.

"Christ, I hope they get a move on before he clocks us" Sandra said.

Five minutes later the first team of police slowly ventured towards the front door. Sandra and Gerry stayed where they were fixing their eyes firmly on the second car. They too took their time to go in to ensure Scabry wasn't angered more than he could have been.

Once they were all inside Gerry turned to Sandra "Do ya wanna see this" he asked her. She bit her top lip slightly as she was in two minds about witnessing this.

"I'm not sure" she finally admitted.

"You're worried it's going to go wrong aren't you" he was going to blame Strickland for that but he knew that wasn't fair. Sandra nodded. "Listen Guv its not, he's unarmed and he has none of his little friends with him to make the matters worse. We've got him Sandra" he reassured her.

"You better be right" she said reaching over to pass the fare through the hatch that separated the driver and them. "Thank you she said" and she and Gerry got out the car.

"You sure about this"

"Positive" she said back she couldn't hide her fear that his was about to go wrong. She grabbed Gerry's wrist and held on to it for dear life using it as some sort of confront. Gerry quickly swapped it for his hand so Sandra would feel even more assured. Linking her fingers in his she tightly squeezed his hand and they walked up to the building.

Inside it was Esther who clocked the police entering first seen as Scarby had his back to the door. She made sure she had him deep in conversation when the plain clothes CID officer came to tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr Roger Scarby" he asked.

"Yes why" Scarby look worried.

"Well could you come this way sir, just for a second?"

As Scarby walked in the direction of the door another officer emerged in the opposite direction. Catching up with Scarby he forced him into the bar so that he could handcuff him. Scarby violently tried to fight him off but he was taken by surprise. This time the Metropolitan police were taking no chances. The rest of the squad emerged with Sandra and Gerry in full view.

"Roger Scarby you are under arrest" Esther, Sandra and Gerry let out a huge sigh of relief when hearing this and seeing him being led away to the van.

"He's never going to see the light of day again" Gerry said.

"Too right, he deserves all that is coming to him" Sandra chipped in.

"Hadn't we better phone the boys, let them know our good result" Ether said.

"Yeah good idea" Sandra said "Come on Gerry we'll get the drinks in".

At the very same moment in Norwich Brian was starting to worry.

"Why haven't we heard anything Jack"

"No news is good new Brian for god's sake you're like a cat on hot bricks" he said trying to get his friend to sit down.

"Yeah but is it" he said heavily sitting down in the arm chair.

"In my experience usually"

"Oh yeah usually not always"

"Brian calm down Esther will be okay"

To Jack's relief the phone rang he knew it would be Esther.

"Hadn't you better get that" he told Brian.

He ran into the hall where the phone was kept. Jack tried to listen into the conversation but it was to quiet.

"YES we got him!" Brian shouted to Jack.

"Ha ha I knew we would" Jack laughed "The Bastard finally got what was coming to him, we did it Mary love".

Back in London Esther, Gerry and Sandra toasted UCOS, Strickland, the police and all other's whose lives had been damaged by Roger Scarby.

Because of the extent and the amount of crimes Scabry had committed in his lifetime it was fair to say that now judge or juror in the land would give him anything less than a thirty year sentence. In this case Life would really mean life.

"Cheers" all three of them said clinking their glasses together and smiled. This was the best they had felt in a long time and now they knew they had finally gotten their lives back.


	28. Six Weeks Later

Six weeks later and witness protection decided that all five of them were no longer under any threat or in any kind of danger. Meaning that they could return to London and their real identities were safe to use again. This was music to their ears.

Gerry could finally see his daughter's and little Gerry. He was worried Paula would blame him for Little Gerry's disapearance but somehow she was very understanding about it. He even missed those ex-wives of his giving him grief.

Jack looked very much forward to getting Mary home safe and sound where she could rest in peace as well as getting back to a better golf course.

Esther and Brian could not wait to see Mark and just return home, Esther as much as she had enjoyed her part in the plan to bring Scarby to justice very much want to see her friends and get back into their old routine.

Sandra was looking forward to being herself again, not that pathetic woman who was scared of her own front door. She was looking forward to being a blonde again and she actually was looking forward to seeing her mum (the change in identity must have changed her personality slightly too she thought). The only thing she kept from her old life was the car seen as she had gotten quite attached to it.

The Met quickly reinstated UCOS not only because of their impeccable clean up rate but also as without them Scarby might never had been caught. The team was happy about this and their new DAC a John Derby seemed nice enough and was very good at his job but it was not the same without Strickland they all missed his pompous ways, yes at times he could have been the biggest burke on the planet but he was still a decent guy who they all enjoyed working for, even Gerry.

The first thing they did when they got back to London was make their way to the church yard. They could finally pay their last respects to one of the best DAC's the Met ever had.

"Goodbye, sir" Sandra said placing the flowers at his grave side.

"Goodbye sir" Brian said taking his hat off to mark respect.

"Thank you" Jack said bowing his head.

"See ya Strickers" Gerry said affectionately tapping his headstone.

All four of them spent the last few minutes in silence before giving him one last goodbye before heading back to the office to solve more unsolved crimes and open cases.

The sun emphasised their silhouettes and illustrated just how close the UCOS team had become since the tragedy of Robert Strickland's passing.

**The End.  
**

****_Wow to say I still haven't finished my exams I got this out quite fast! :) Thank you so much to you all fro reading it and your lovely comments, If you haven't already feel free to give me some feedback as I love hearing from you.  
_

_A special thank you to three amazing people, Bethyboo97, Ben Thatcher and _Team_NewTricks _for all their amazing support and feedback whilst I have been writing this! Cheers guys, you are the best! :)_

_Thanks everybody again. Love Gee 3 xx  
_


End file.
